Before the Violence
by akhaleesi
Summary: "I will kill for survival, I will not kill for entertainment..." Before the fighting, before the struggle for survival, Cato and Clove had battles of their own. Like in the Games they're on their own, fighting for themselves. But it's the power of 2 that conquer the deepest fears, hopes and even desires.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Pick up the phone, Clove. Pick up, pick up, pick up! _The phone beeped. Cato slammed it down on the table furiously and pressed his palm down on it until it cracked. The broken shards cut into his skin and the blood leaked onto the table but he didn't remove his hand. Cato balled up whatever was left of the phone and flung it across the room. It hit the wall hard and shattered. He wiped the blood on this shirt quickly and stalked off out the front door.

If anyone saw Cato running down the street that afternoon, they would have thought he was an animal of some sort. He didn't just run, he charged forward with his face scrunched up in anger. _Why is she ignoring me? When I find her, she we regret not picking up my call. _Cato turned the corner and stepped onto the market road, slowing down a bit. The market road was probably the busiest place in District 2. There were people everywhere. Buying things, selling things, people going to eat, people window shopping, bargaining… people, people, people. Cato hated crowded places. _Maybe she's here._

He passed the store titled Junk. Yeah, Clove hated eating food that wasn't healthy. There's no way she's going to be in there, he thought. Cato paused for a moment though. _No, that's exactly what she wants me to think_. He turned back to the store, walked right up to the window and pressed his face into the glass. There, on the third table from the register sat a girl, hair hanging down her shoulders and covering her face. She was picking and poking at a beef patty and half eaten bread. Clove hated that stuff.

Cato turned over to the door and made his way into the place. He stalked right over to Clove and sat himself in front of her. She looked up, her green eyes blank and uninterested. Clove leaned back on her seat, pushed the plate of food away from her and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What?" she snapped. She glared daggers at him. Cato gritted his teeth.

"Why didn't you answer my calls? Why are you ignoring me?" he demanded. Cato reached for the plate of food and picked up the bread and beef. Food is food. He took a big bite out of it and set it down again.

"Why should I? Didn't I tell you we're done?" Clove said. She fidgeted with the thin bracelet on her wrist.

"Right. Care to remind me why because it's not like we're dating or anything," Cato said, mouth full of more food.

"Thank God we're not! I will feel sorry for whoever does date you!" Clove spat. "And you can't even be a good friend to me so I will never be able to figure how the hell you're gonna get a girlfriend. You didn't help me when my examinations came even though you promised you would. You ditched me for that little bitch… what's her name? Kaylee. Her. You told her that I _made_ you teach me shit when I first joined the Academy and so she spread it around to everyone that I'm a slutty bitch. Don't deny it." Cato sighed and wiped his mouth.

"Where are you getting this from?" he asked in the best attempt at being sincere.

"Dean told me." Cato rolled his eyes.

"Since when did you talk to Dean? You hate that bastard. And for the record, I had family issues the night before the exams. I told you that."

"You were out with Kaylee. Dean saw you and he told me that. And maybe I think he's a bastard but he's a nicer bastard than you. We've been friends for seven years, Cato and you can't even be honest with me." Cato sat up straight and looked at Clove right in the eyes.

"Whatever he told you, he's lying. I would never lie to you, Clove," Cato said slowly. He sounded uncertain. He pressed both palms onto the table and his cut began bleeding again.

"What happened to your hand?" Clove asked ignoring what he had said.

"Nothing." Clove looked concerned for a moment. She reached over for the cloth on the table and threw it at his face.

"Clean it up. And your shirt looks disgusting." Clove growled underneath her breath and stood up.

"Where are you going? Sit down and talk to me," Cato said, pulling the cloth off his face.

"We have nothing more to talk about. Goodbye, Cato," Clove huffed. She turned, flicking her hair over her shoulders and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cato never walked into school by himself and with his head down, viciously glaring at his shoes. Most days he came to school with Clove and they would usually laugh about some idiot who thought they could beat them in a previous class. Or other days he would walk into school with his friends or maybe his older brother. Cato hadn't really ever felt this alone. Whatever Clove had said to his so called friends worked a charm because they were nowhere to be seen.

The gymnasium where all the students of the 6th level trained was crowded with clusters of people sitting on the ground in their friendship groups. The 6th level was the final level of school, 16 and 17 year olds were in this level. Once you turned 18, you leave school and go off to do whatever you wanted. Some students would go off and volunteer for the Games before they turned 19.

Cato was about to walk off into the gym and find his group of friends when Kaylee jogged up to him and threw herself on him. Cato could have scoffed but resisted the urge to. Her vanilla scent was sick and too sweet.

"Hey Cato," Kaylee beamed, her green eyes glistening brightly. She straightened up and hooked her arm into his. Kaylee lead Cato around the gym and towards her group of friends. Kaylee was a rich girl, spoilt even. And so were her friends. _How did I get into this mess?_ Kaylee clicked her fingers, grabbing her friends' attention and she smiled. "Guys, this is Cato. Obviously you know him but he's going to be joining us from now on," she said in a posh tone. She sounded almost sarcastic. Some of the girls giggled. Cato rolled his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are sooo dating!" the girl with the light brown hair said. Kaylee giggled and flicked her hair. She winked at them. Cato turned to Kaylee and looked at her questionably.

"Since when, Kaylee, were we dating?" he growled. She just smiled at him. _Why does she wear lip gloss to school? _

"Oh, Cato! Don't be silly!" her high annoying voice sqeaked. Kaylee stood up on her toes and pressed her lips onto his. Cato was startled. Not just because of the kiss, but also because of the loud slamming of the gym door. He pulled back immediately and turned to the door.

Clove looked like a tribute come back from the dead. Usually her hair is up in a high ponytail and she would be smiling brightly or tauntingly. She shot Kaylee and Cato a deadly look. It made Cato immediately step back but Kaylee hesitated and just pouted her lips. Clove saw the whole thing. _Fuck_, Cato thought. _But she shouldn't care; we're over, like she said. _Clove strode away to a corner somewhere and the instructor arrived. Class began as usual.

* * *

><p>Clove almost tore down the whole gymnasium in fighting and combat classes. She fiercely and brutally bet everyone she fought. In weapons class she cut up half the dummies and worked her way around puncturing most of the targets. No one spoke to her all day. Occasionally the instructors would come and ask her to calm down but that was pretty much it. Dean did approach every once in a while but the look Clove gave him made him turn the opposite direction immediately.<p>

At the end of the day, as punishment for fighting and using weapons _too_ violently, the instructor made Clove pack away all the weapons and bring them up to the weapons room. She growled at the instructor but didn't object. Clove picked up the metal box filled with knives and daggers and carried them up the stairs to the weapons room. She made herself think positive and tried to calm herself down. _There's no need to be so angry_. _He's an idiot and I need to forget about him. He's got Kaylee now. No one wants me…_ Clove slammed the door leading to the storage hallway closed behind her.

She marched down the empty corridors, the box of knives rattling in her arms. _I'm better than that. I don't need him._ Clove stopped in front of the weapons room and set the box down on the ground. She shook her arms out and paused. There was a slight creaking noise coming from the room. She leaned down and reached into the box for a small knife. _Rather be the killer than the one killed. _Shoving the knife into her belt, Clove pushed the handle down and the door swung open.

"Mother of God!" Clove exclaimed. Kaylee and Cato were pressed together in the corner of the room, lips locked and hands everywhere on each other. Cato's eyes widened in shock and surprise, his arms dropped to his sides. Kaylee just smirked and wiped her bottom lip. Almost like reflexive behaviour, Clove reached to her belt, pulled the knife out and threw it at Cato's head. It landed right on the wall next to him, cutting off a few bits of hair. Clove could have sworn she saw Kaylee suppress a laugh. Cato reached up and pulled the knife out of the wall and flicked it in his fingers.

"What the hell, Clove?" he growled. Clove didn't reply. She kicked the box of weapons into the room and turned around. She began to run but immediately crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled. But the person didn't yell back at her. He reached down and helped her up.

"I'm sorry!" he said kindly. Clove brushed her pants and looked at him. He was unfamiliar to her. He was tall and quite big, had dark brown hair and strange blue eyes. He looked around 17, like Cato. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she answered lightly.

"My name is Penn, I'm new here. And I think I'm kinda lost," the boy said.

"The name's Clove. Come on, I'll show you out," Clove said. She smiled, for the first time all day.

"Great! I'll be starting here tomorrow so it will be nice to know someone." Clove led him down the corridor towards the stairs. Before going downstairs, she turned around slightly to catch Cato staring at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Clove never really hung out with anyone other than Cato since she was 9. At aged 9, her father got a promotion in the quarries and she was able to move to the main town of District 2. District 2 was made up of many towns scattered along the mountains and the richer people, plus the Victors all lived in the main town.

When she moved there, Clove was a loner and no one really bothered to talk to her. She was smaller than other kids and she wasn't as well trained in weapons or fighting compared to her peers. But one day, when her level had knife throwing competition, Clove won. She was surprised the most out of everyone, actually. People began to take her more seriously from then on and a lot of the popular kids took notice of her. Cato included. He was nice to her and she opened up to him. It wasn't long before they became friends and the whole school knew about them; the inseparable team. If you got into a fight with Clove, Cato would be waiting at your doorstep when you arrived home.

So it has been almost 7 years since Clove hung out with anyone but Cato. People gave her weird looks when they passed her and saw her laughing with someone else. They began to whisper to each other and pass rumours around the school. But Clove didn't care, she thought Penn was just as good company as Cato. Almost.

Penn was a good student, besides the fact that he was new. He too had moved in from an outer town. His brother had got a job offer at the quarries nearby.

"Manager of all the truck drivers!" Penn had told Clove. She laughed at that but didn't think it was funny. Penn was a fun person to be around but something about his humour was empty and hollow. He was funny, but not a stand up comedian. But Clove could live with it, plus, she had no one else. People either tried too hard to be her friend or are scared of her, but the majority hated her, they were jealous.

It was the beginning of spring when the Annual Capitol Dance rolled in. Every year, the school held a dance in honour of the Capitol. It was like a festival; fun and joyful for everyone. It was not a Hunger Games thing, simply a dance where the students dressed up like Capitol citizens- the one night where you could be extravagant. During this time, the school always buzzed with excitement. The girls would already begin deciding what to wear and the boys would try to work up the nerve to ask his crush to the dance. Everyone loved this time of the year but Clove couldn't care less. Last year she volunteered to be an pretend Avox and served everyone food. The year before she faked a cough and the year before that she didn't go altogether.

As she walked down the hallways of the school to her next class, Clove could count up to ten different posters on the walls advertising activities and competitions for the night. She just wanted to rip them all down. Penn walked next to her and was telling her about how the instructor of the previous class had praised him on his good work and excellent catching up._Please stop yapping in my ear, you're not a dog._Just as Clove turned the corner, Cato and Kaylee walked by. Kaylee's sick scent drifted to Clove's nose she sneezed. Clove made it extra loud so that everyone around them could hear. Kaylee gave her a bitchy look but didn't say anything. She just turned back to Cato, who seemed to be preoccupied in reading at an advertisement, and continued talking.

"So I was thinking of wearing a yellow gown with blue jewels on them. It looked soooooo pretty in the store! Maybe you could buy me a matching necklace!" Kaylee said. Her voice could easily beat a soprano. Cato switched his gaze from the wall to Kaylee and then quickly to Clove who had just flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked off._Who is that asshole she's with?_"Cato? What do think?"

"Yeah… yeah, that's a great idea," Cato said slowly, not paying attention. Kaylee clapped her hands together.

"So you'll buy me that necklace?"

"W-w-what?" Cato stammered. No way in hell was he buying her anything. He didn't even want to date her. The only reason Cato showed_any_signs of affection towards Kaylee was to make Clove jealous. He knew now that that wasn't working. Clove had moved on.

"Aww, come one. For me? Get me a new necklace?" Kaylee fluttered her eyelids and grinned widely. Cato rolled his eyes.

"I'll take you to the dance and that's it," he said shortly and walked off. Kaylee ran after him and caught his arm.

"Why are you so mean to me?" she pouted.

"Having a bad day. Gotta get to class now," Cato muttered and pecked her on the lips before turning around and walking away.

Walking home that afternoon, Clove kept replaying the conversation she had with Penn in her head.

"I know we've only been friends for two or so weeks but I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the dance?" Penn had asked. She had been so shocked. No one had ever asked her to the dance. When she and Cato were friends, they only made jokes about the dance and how ridiculous everyone looked. And on the night, they would chill at each other's homes and eat or watch something.

"I don't know, Penn. I'll, er, think about it," Clove had answered. She definitely didn't joke when she said she'd think about it. She couldn't get it out of her head for the rest of the day.

"Clove, Clove!" a voice called for her._Please don't let it be Penn. I haven't thought of an excuse not to go._Clove whipped around and instead of finding Penn, and to her dismay, she saw Cato jogging up towards her._Ah, shit. Now what._

"What do you want?" Clove called out but turned and continued walking. He caught up to her and fell in step with her in no time.

"It's been a while since we've talked-," Cato began.

"Yeah, if you call arguing at Junk's talking," Clove muttered.

"Whatever. I was just wondering if you're going to the dance. You're probably not because it's not your thing…" Cato said uneasily. Clove stopped midstride and looked at him.

"Are you asking me to the dance?" she demanded, "We haven't talked_properly_in two weeks and this? What is your problem?" Cato seemed amused.

"No. I am not asking you to the dance. I'm going with Kaylee. I was just wondering," he said. Clove blushed, slightly._What a stupid thing to conclude to!_

"Well, for you information, I am going. And how did Kaylee get you to ask her? Threaten to throw her perfume into your home?" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Shut up, Clove. Kaylee's quite nice. And who are you going with? Dork-ass?" Cato laughed.

"With Penn. If that's who you're referring to! And he is not a dork! He is really funny and nice."

"Penn, right. I can't believe you just said he's not a dork. You always say guys like him are. You know, the academically smart and not-so-muscular guys. He's not even your type!" Clove stared at Cato in disbelief.

"You think you know me so well, don't you? What is my type then?" she yelled.

"Hmm, I don't know," Cato mused sarcastically. "Me, for instance?" Clove flushed red.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!" Clove's hand balled up into fists. Cato didn't respond, he just laughed.

"So you do still like me," Cato laughed on.

"I REALLY HATE YOU SOMETIMES, CATO!" Clove's anger exceeded possible.

"I know you do," Cato winked at her._Why is he being like this?_He leaned in just the slightest bit. Clove snarled at him viciously.

"Cato just, just-," she started.

"What?"

"URGH!" Clove turned away from him and ran off, her face blazing red.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

She brushed down her front of her dress gently and felt the smooth silk between her fingers. Clove had never bothered to ever look like this or dress like this. She always chose to be simple and stuck to what she knew best. And plus, there was never a reason to look this… _pretty._ Clove admitted to herself the dress and everything did make her feel pretty but it didn't necessarily make her pretty.

Tilting her head to the side, Clove stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a white silk dress that came to above her knees. The bodice was made of tiny little sequins and the straps were thin and beaded together. _I hope this is Capitol enough because I will never wear anything like this again_. The dress belonged to her mother, something she had worn for her last dance during school.

"Take care of it. I love this dress very much," Clove's mother had said before handing it over. The dress was meant to fall down to below her knees but Clove was just a bit taller than her mother at that age. The dress was a bit too short for Clove's liking; it showed just a tad too much leg.

Brushing the loose strands back over her shoulders, she sighed. Her mother had done it up in a perfect twist braid diagonally down her head and pinned it neatly with silver pins. So much effort had been put into just one night. A night in which Clove wasn't even planning to attend in the first place. But it was too late, she had told Penn and Cato she would show up and she especially didn't want to let Penn down. He was so happy when she had accepted his invitation the day after he asked her.

"It's going to be so much fun! My first dance and it's with you!" he had laughed. Clove forced on a smile. But she was happy that he was happy.

Clove turned away from the mirror and to her shoes set on the ground in front of her. They were pure white ballet flats. She slipped them on quickly and headed for the door. Hoping no one would notice her leave. Clove crept out to the front door silently and slipped out. She sighed in relief when she managed to leave unnoticed.

The dance was held in the school gymnasium. It had been set up to look like a Capitol ballroom. But it was nothing compared to the ones she had seen on the television. The lights were poorly hung up and the decorations looked half finished. But then again, everyone seemed to be having a good time dancing and stuffing themselves full with food. Clove walked on over to the long table of food from the entrance and stood in the shadows where she was hoping no one would see her. The dance floor was set out in the middle of the gym, the food tables on either side and the next to those were some activities. The activity stands were almost deserted. Clove walked up to the beverages and quickly grabbed herself a cup of some red liquid and darted back to the dark corner. After taking one large gulp of the drink, she spat it out.

"Hey! Not on my new suit!" Clove looked up and saw Penn standing there smiling at her. "I'm only joking!" She smiled slightly. _God damn it._

"Hey Penn! So you showed," Clove said with a smile. She threw the drink off into the corner and gave Penn a hug. He seemed surprised at first but then placed his arms around her back.

"Of course I did! And you look gorgeous," he beamed. "Come on, let's dance!" He took her hand gently and led her to the dance floor.

For the next ten songs, Clove had no idea what was going on. She was sort of enjoying herself but she also wanted to leave and go outside. She tagged along to whatever Penn said and she danced as best she could and she laughed naturally. After the eleventh song, a slow dance was announced. _Eh, fuck._ Clove hesitated.

"I think I'm going to get a drink," she said and stalked off before Penn could answer. She walked up to the beverages section again and grabbed the first drink she saw. It was green this time. Clove chugged it down quickly and wiped her mouth.

"You look like a princess but you drink like you're from 12." Clove turned over and glared at Cato. But she suddenly blushed when she looked at him. _Eugh, why am I blushing? Hopefully it's too dark in here to be noticeable…_

"What do you want Cato? Go back to your date," Clove said, looking away.

"Like you, I hate slow dances. It doesn't do any good for my reputation," Cato replied. "And Kaylee? She's over there." Cato pointed towards the middle of the dance floor. There, was a girl in the short blue dress dancing with… Dean. And the dress was so short and small it could have been a bandage cloth.

"Huh, she's dancing with Dean," Clove huffed. Dean, the person who had suddenly approached her one afternoon and told her all about what Cato was doing behind her back. And she was stupid enough to believe him. But it didn't matter now; truth or lie, the damage was already done.

"More like they're grinding their bodies on each other," Cato answered and drank some drink. He spat it out as soon as it passed his lips. "Christ! What is this shit?"

"Was it red? The drink."

"Yeah. Tastes like rabbit piss," Cato spluttered and threw the cup away somewhere. He wiped his mouth and grabbed another drink. The first slow song finished and the second one started. Clove spotted Penn jogging up to her.

"Hey! Where have you been? You missed a whole-," Penn began but stopped when he saw Cato. "Cato."

"Faggot," Cato greeted, smiled mockingly and did a short salute.

"Oi!" Clove snapped. Penn just rolled his eyes.

"So, Clove, are you going to dance with me now?" Penn asked uneasily.

"That's no way to ask a lady to dance!" Cato said sarcastically. Cato turned to Clove and held out his hand politely. "Clove, may you please do me the honour of accompanying me for this dance?" Cato bowed slightly and Clove just stared in disbelief. Cato straightened and then turned to Penn again. "And that, Three Eyes, is how you ask a girl to dance with you. If she hesitates to answer then she wants to dance with you but she is too shy to say yes." Cato smiled at Penn and quickly turned back to Clove, picked her up and carried her to the dance floor.

"Cato! What are you doing? Put me down!" Clove protested. He set her down just on the edge of the group of people.

"What?"

"What are you trying to do? I'm not going to dance with you! You're ruining my night! I've been having so much fun until you came along. Go back to Kaylee and dance with her. She's more than willing to do anything for you," Clove said angrily.

"But I don't want to dance with her. I want to dance with you," Cato said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest. His clean ironed shirt tightened around his arms and showed his hard rigid muscles.

"She's your girlfriend, not me," Clove snapped. "Just go away Cato and don't talk to me again. I thought I made that clear." Clove turned before he could say anything and walked away. Cato didn't reach out and pull her back. He watched her go and stared at her shimmering dress and long, long legs. He wanted to but he couldn't peel his eyes off her. _She looks so beautiful tonight. _Clove got to Penn, told him something that was impossible to hear and they walked over to the corner of the room. Words were exchanged and before Cato could even blink the two were kissing. Cato felt his blood temperate rise a few degrees. _Maybe I have lost her for good now._

"Missed you before, babe," Kaylee said coming up to him. She tilted her head and looked at to where Cato was looking. She scoffed. "That's disgusting."

"I know," Cato replied and turned away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Competition Week is a tradition at the Academy. One week is chosen in the school year and for that whole week, competitions and games are set up for all students. Everyone gets into their competitive state and joins in hoping to win the finals. All you win is your name on the Hall of Fame huge gold plaques with the names of the student who wins each event for their level but everyone loves it. On those plaques Cato's name is engraved in script 35 times. Since he was 10, he had began winning in every event, one event for each day of the week. No one had stood a chance since then.

The first day was the usual weapons demonstrations. All students who chose to compete would show up at gym in their levels. The school instructors judged the weapon demonstrations and scored them out of ten each, the overall score out of 100. All of the competitions worked in rounds and slowly, the competitors would fall, leaving the remaining two finalists who have a one on one sword fight.

Cato was 12th in line for his demonstration. He knew this was going to be a breeze and he was going to win. He always won. When it was finally his turn, he walked confidently up to the centre of the gym, picked his weapon of choice and showed the instructors what he could do. He gripped the sword tight in his right hand and ran his index finger down the blade. Cato looked into the group of spectators and spotted Penn. He had just finished his demonstration a few minutes ago. Clove sat right next to him, both of their hands interlocked. Cato scowled and began his demonstration.

When he finished and everyone clapped and cheered. The gym was a mess; dummies were sliced and diced, boards and walls had cuts and scratches but no one cared. They wanted a good show and they got that. The only person who wasn't clapping though was Clove; she didn't even smile or look at him. Cato stuck the sword into the floor and left. He walked into the crowd and took his place to wait for the others to finish their demonstrations.

Three hours later, after five rounds, the finalists were announced. All the remaining competitors sat up straight and tuned in to hear that hopefully they had made it. Cato just slumped against the wall and rolled his eyes. Of course he was going to get in to the finals. The head instructor stood up with a small slip of paper and made his way to the centre of the gym. A silence fell amongst the crowd as he began to speak.

"The first finalist is… Cato!" the man roared. Everyone burst out cheering and clapping. Cato half smiled and made his way to the instructor. "Congratulations! The defending champion!" Cato smiled proudly now. _Who's going to be my opponent this year… _"And now for your opponent, Cato, is… Penn!" No one made a sound. Cato stopped his jaw from dropping to the ground. _Penn? As in that faggot, Penn? No way._

Penn got up out of his seat and made his way slowly up to the front. He looked unsure. Clove suddenly stood up in the crowd and clapped loudly. Everyone copied.

"Congratulations Penn! It's nice to see a new face every once in a while," the instructor said. "A round of applause for our two finalists!" The crowd responded wildly. Cato's name was chanted a few times. "Now go get suited up." The instructor slapped both boys on the back.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after Cato and Penn had left to be suited up; Clove went to check up Penn. <em>He's probably as nervous as fuck.<em> Penn had told Clove how Cato made him feel uneasy sometimes and that Cato always had the look that he was going to slice Penn into pieces. Clove had told him not to worry.

The room with the armour was a spare room that connected to the gym. Clove pushed the door open walked inside. Both boys were finishing off and putting their clothes back on. The armour provided to them was special armour only found in District 2 used for hard weapon training. It was made of metal materials but somehow was very light. No sword could cut through it, that's why it was used for this competition; a sword on sword fight where the winner is the one who has inflicted most cuts on their opponent when the time runs out. But other ways to win are if you force your opponent off the field, if your opponent surrenders or if your opponent is disqualified for cutting you in places where there is no armour. The only places where there is no armour is the head, hands and feet. Cuts are counted by the number of rips in the clothing. Sometimes this wasn't fair but over the years students and instructors adapted.

"Hey, Clove," Penn said when he saw her. He smiled but she could see that he was nervous.

"Yeah, hey Clove, what's up?" Cato huffed, walking over to her. She ignored him. Clove put her hands on Penn's shoulders.

"Just ignore him. I want you to do the best you can, okay? You can do it, I believe in you," she whispered. She stood up on her toes and kissed him lightly.

"Okay, I'll try," Penn said, still unsure.

"I don't want you to try. I want you to do your best, if not, better," Clove said sternly. That's what her father had taught her. Sometimes trying wasn't good enough, you just have to do better. Penn nodded.

"Do I get a kiss too?" Cato butted in.

"Where's your bitch of a girlfriend?" Clove said flatly.

"I don't know. But you can be a replacement for a day… or forever. I don't mind," Cato smirked and winked. Clove was about to swear violently at him but the instructor came in announcing it was time to go. So she turned to Penn and tapped him on the chest.

"Good luck," she murmured.

"Thanks," Penn replied.

"And good luck Cato," Cato mocked. "I still don't get why you're not in this event. You always are."

"I'll be in the next one. And I will beat you then," Clove said loudly, shuffling towards the door.

"Wait, what? The next one is close combat. You'll never beat me in that," Cato said, confused.

"Try me." Clove left and hurried to her seat as the match began. Both boys walked out with long gleaming swords and proud smiles. Penn still looked a bit unsure but he was doing his best to cover it up. The gym was now set out with a huge giant blue mat on the ground. This was going to be their stage. The big timer on the wall was now set at 15 minutes; the match would only be 15 minutes but most matches don't make it up to 15 minutes. The instructor refereeing the match stood in the centre with a red flag in one hand. Cato took his place on the instructor's right side and Penn stood on his left.

"You both know the rules. Questions?" the instructor said in a dull voice. Cato and Penn shook the heads. "Okay, let's get started." Cato took 3 steps backwards and so did Penn. The instructor raised his flag as both swords were raised. Penn had both hands around his sword's handle, paralleling it to his face. Cato held his with one hand out to the side of his body, next to hip like a jousting stick. The instructor's flag came down and the match began.

Cato charged straight into the centre of the mat just as the instructor backed out. His sword was raised first and it came down hard on Penn's sword. Penn was shocked at Cato's agility and stepped back. _Bad move,_ Clove thought. She knew Cato's fighting style well. Stepping backward and letting Cato have the upper hand would cost you the match. Cato forced his sword down hard just as Penn's came up. The scraping and ringing of the metal was almost like music to some people. Cato bared his teeth and pushed Penn further and further back until he was at the edge of the mat. _Shit, Penn, come on! _Clove gripped her seat tight. But Penn was still in it, he fought back. He drew his sword down in a circle and sliced up quickly, the metal of both weapons clashing hard.

Penn found a gap and quickly slid around, somehow managing to get past Cato. Cato wasn't happy. He charged forward again, sword held high. He bought it down and slashed Penn on the shoulder. The fabric of his black shirt ripped and Penn shut his eyes for a split second expecting pain to follow. Cato's sword just struck the armour, however, and Cato drew back. Shutting his eyes had given Penn a disadvantage and given Cato time to strike again. This time it was across the chest. The gym rang with the metal on metal clashing.

The sweat dripped down Cato's face. _Drip, drip, drip_ like the minutes speeding by. Penn was able to fight back over the minutes that oozed past. But Cato was too strong. Cato's six cuts on Penn's top was no match for Penn's three short slices. Penn was losing.

"You're about to go down," Cato said between quick breaths. He wiped his mouth with his free hand. They were circling each other now, like a dance, finding the perfect time to strike.

"Not just yet," Penn panted. His breaths were uneven and ragged.

"Just admit defeat, Cow Face." Cato spat on the ground.

"Maybe I'll lose this time but I have something you don't," Penn said. He would have laughed if he wasn't so tired. _Procrastinating won't get you anywhere, Penn,_ Clove wanted to say.

"What might that be," Cato said, his brows furrowed. Penn sucked in a deep breath.

"I have Clove. You don't. And admit it, you like her, I can see it in your eyes." Cato growled loudly.

"You son of a bitch!" Cato roared. He flung his sword forward, slicing it down millimetres in front of where the armour finished on Penn's wrist. He was over raged. Cato sliced at Penn again and again and again, knocking him further and further backwards. Finally, with one final blow, Cato knocked Penn's sword out of his hand and sliced at his his leg, making him step off the mat.

The instructor's whistle tooted.

The crowd went wild.

Cato had won, yet again.

* * *

><p>Clove burst into the changing room madly. She stormed down the rows of lockers and benches whipping her head around.<p>

"Cato! You stupid horse shit, where are you?" she yelled out. She banged one of the lockers. _He's so dead with me. So dead, so dead…_

"What?" Cato emerged from behind one of the red lockers and walked up to her. His hair was gleaming with water and the towel around his waist hung low. Clove blushed.

"Christ. At least wear something before you talk to me," she snarled.

"I am wearing something. Or is it a little too much for you?" he said and laughed out loud.

"Whatever," Clove muttered and leaned her shoulder on one of the lockers.

"What do you want? I'm a little busy," Cato said.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him today," Clove began.

"What did you want me to do? Throw the match? I don't think so, sweetheart," Cato replied. He ran his hand throw his hair. Clove sighed.

"Just be ready to fight me tomorrow," she said after an awkward pause.

"You really think you can take me on… and win?" Clove banged her fist on the locker behind her and walked right up to Cato.

"Go home and come up with and excuse of why you're going home with a black eye tomorrow. Because I'm not going easy on you, _sweetheart_. And for once you won't be on that Hall of Fame because you're an arrogant little dick who doesn't deserve to win anything," Clove growled at him. She was so close to Cato she could feel the heat radiating off his bare chest. Before he could reply, Clove turned out and ran off.

She slammed the door of change rooms just as Cato made a dent in one of the lockers with his fist.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Clove walked into the gym that morning with her head held high and eyes fixed directly in front of her. She didn't look at anybody but she knew they were all staring at her. Some pairs of eyes would be judging her; others would be staring in confusion.

"Who does she think she is, thinking she can take on Cato?" someone whispered.

"Wow, she has a lot of guts," someone else said.

"I heard they haven't been very friendly for few months now. Wonder what's going on." _Gossip, gossip, gossip,_Clove thought, rolling her eyes. _That's what they all do._None of them had the guts to go up to her and ask what was going on. But she preferred it this way, that no one bothered her.

Clove made her way into the thick of people and pushed her way out to the centre of the gym where all the fighting was going to take place. After putting her name down, she lined up with all the other competitors of this event and waited. The gym was set out differently today. Twelve blue mats were place on the ground, each was enclosed by elastic ropes. Three on each side of the mat, all connected by one metre high poles. The mats for the first few rounds weren't as big but as the final approached the mats would be combined and become bigger.

Finally, everyone had signed up and the head instructor stood up to announce the match ups. The huge electronic timer from yesterday's competition had now been turned into a screen that showed the faces of the competitors.

"Here we go! Our random match ups!" the instructor announced. Clove just hoped she wouldn't meet Cato too early because she wanted to kick his ass in the final. The screen pixelated and then the faces appeared. There were only 48 students competing this year which was a lot less compared to last year. Clove scanned the screen quickly for her picture. She was 9th up and paired up with a boy named Roc._Alright, let's go!_ Roc was a mediocre student, quite average with his grades. _This will be easy._

The first 24 students drawn made their way to their assigned mats. Clove walked confidently up to the ninth mat and slid under the elastic. She unzipped her jacket and kicked off her shoes. In this event, you are required to wear as little clothing as possible. Clove hated this rule but she had to obey. Today, she wore a black crop singlet that showed her stomach and black biker shorts that were too short. _I feel naked._

Roc took his time climbing into the ring and taking off his top. _It's not like you're that attractive, come on!_ Finally he finished taking off his shoes and the instructor arrived to referee the match. The first few rounds were going to be a bit like wrestling where you had to hold your opponent down for three seconds. When it came down to 6 competitors, you fought against the clock for points and the top 4 highest scorers went through.

"Guys ready?" the instructor asked. Clove took her position, feet spread apart and fists held out. Roc copied her position but his expression looked worried. The instructor raised his hand and bought it down. The match began.

Immediately, Clove charged forward and sent a flying roundhouse kick towards Roc's right ear. He was too slow to block it. Clove had devised out her strategy clearly; defeat all her opponents quickly and swiftly so she could save her energy for Cato. Roc staggered but didn't yet fall. Clove whipped around and then jumped, she landed with a fist in Roc's jaw and then he fell.

"Is that all you got? This has really been a waste of time," Clove sneered. He was angered by her taunting and grabbed her foot. _Bad move._ Clove jabbed her foot forward and it landed right on his nose, sending blood spurting out onto the mat. She backed away so that he could stand up. He got up slowly, wiping the blood from his upper lip. Roc gritted his teeth and ran towards her. His anger blinded him, making it easier for Clove to dodge and rear out. Roc fell onto the elastic rope and panted. Clove took the opportunity to finish it off. She kicked him, up high, right at the temple and his body fell limp. She'd knocked him out, unconscious. The instructor raised his arm and called stop, awarding Clove the victory. Clove backed down, retrieved her jacket and left the mat. She walked away and waited for her next opponent.

Two rounds later, Clove found herself in the top 6. This was where things got a lot more fun. The matches would be held on a big mat, the size of 4 mats from opening rounds. Three fights were to be held and each would last only two minutes. The gym was now set up so that the crowd would sit around the mat, so that everyone had a 360 degree view of the fight.

"Okay, listen up! The names have been drawn and you have been paired up, so are you ready?" the instructor called. The crowd cheered. Clove whipped off her jacket, ready to go. "The first pair up is Clove and Dipknock!" _Who is this Dipknock?_ Clove had never heard of him. He must be a really bad student… She bounced out to the mat and quickly somersaulted over the elastic and into the middle. Dipknock, who turned out to be a short dark haired boy, shuffled onto the mat with his head and eyes focused on his feet._Too easy._

The instructor raised his hand signalling us to get ready. He sighed and then brought his hand down. Clove didn't immediately run at Dipknock. She thought it was best if she let him have the first blow because this was a scored fight, not a knockout fight. And that's what he did, Dipknock ran straight at Clove and he pulled his arm back for a good punch.

He aimed high and threw the punch. Clove blocked it with her hand. He was taken back. Dipknock tried again, this time send the punch towards her stomach. But she was too quick; she grabbed this fist and pushed his back at his face, making him hit himself. Some people laughed. Clove stepped forward and Dipknock stepped back. She faked a punch to the cheek and hit him in collar instead. She closed up on the gap between them and kicked his upper arm. Dipknock was much faster than Roc and caught Clove's foot. Unfortunately for him, Clove was way more skilled. She forced her trapped foot down before he could push her and she used her free foot to collide against his ear. They both fell on the mat with a loud thud. Clove was prepared for the fall though and she jumped up quickly. She loomed over his body on the ground and sent a hard punch to his waist. He groaned and tried to sit up.

"Stay still so I can hit you," Clove said. There were snickers and laughs from the audience. Clove bought her foot back and kicked Dipknock hard in the stomach. He groaned again and clutched his stomach. There was no way he was getting up now. So Clove bent down, grabbed him by the throat and dragged him up to the pole at the corner of the mat. She hung his arms quickly over the rope. "Now, stay still." Clove slapped him across the face hard, leaving a throbbing red hand mark. Then she punched him several times until his nose bled. Clove sighed. _I don't want to look like the bad guy._ Then, fortunately for her, the timer rang.

Clove sat and watched the next two matches unfold. The first was two girls she knew from her weapons class. They put up a very girly fist fight. The second of the two remaining matches was from Cato and a boy named Bernie. Their match was well fought. They both were really aggressive and there was no clear winner at the end. They just had to wait to see how many points they scored.

The instructor got up lazily and began to congratulate us on our fighting. He then began to announce the scores of the top 4 who will be paired up; first with fourth and second with third for the semi-finals.

"Alright! Here we go, the top 4. In fourth place," the instructor said slowly, "with 40 out of 50 points is Kelsie!" The strawberry blonde girl stood up and took her place next to the instructor. She beamed. "In third place, with 45 points is Bernie!" He too, took his place next to the instructor. The judges must have picked up something in Cato and Bernie's fight to give 45 points to Bernie because Clove knew Cato had scored a lot more. He always scored near 50. "And now, with 46 points, in second place is, Clove!" _Yes!_Clove skipped happily up to the mat. _We all know who is first now._"Finally, with a score of 48 is," the instructor said slowly, trying to build up tension.

"Cato!" Clove butted in. The instructor death glared her but she shrugged. The crowd went crazy for the finalists.

Cato made his way up to the mat to begin his semi final match. _This is going to be so easy._ Kelsie looked like she was about to shit in her pants. _One more match and then I can fight Clove._This match was going to be quick. It was another knockout match, no more stupid scores. And then the match began. Cato fought Kelsie with ease. She was fast but he was strong, her punches did little. It was only two and a half minutes into the fight did Cato knock Kelsie out with one hard elbow to her should blade. The crowd loved it and Cato was a close combat finalist, yet again.

Clove was next up and Cato sat and watched. She fought a much longer and tougher match with Bernie. He didn't give in, not once. But where Bernie was good, Clove was slightly better. She kept finding a way around things and sticky situations. Clove came out on top. She managed to hold him down just long enough to win. He wasn't happy.

_Finally I get to fight her._Cato was pleased and pumped, ready to go. Clove got to go off, rest and be treated before her finals match. As Cato waited, bubbly little Blondie came up to him and jumped on him. Kaylee was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Hey babe, you were so good today," she purred in his ear and then kissed him. He pulled away first.

"You actually watched? You hate these things," Cato countered.

"Yeah but I watched for you. Hmm, how about this. You win and beat the slut and we'll throw a small… party," Kaylee said. She ran her fingers down the side of his neck.

"What… what party?" Cato asked cocking his eyebrows. Kaylee winked at him and slid her finger down his chest. _Ah._ "I think you should go now. I'm about to start…" Cato said hesitantly. Kaylee giggled and skipped off. _Fuck no._

The instructor began to take his place on the mat and called Cato and Clove up. Clove tightened her ponytail and she climbed onto the stage. Cato walked on confidently up and took his place.

"Questions before we begin?" the instructor asked. He didn't wait for our reply. "Okay, get ready." Cato bounced on his feet and prepared himself. Clove did the same. _Gah, why is she showing so much skin?_The instructor held his hand up, counted to three out loud and bought his hand down. Clove pushed off the mat and ran directly at Cato. She twisted her body slightly before hitting him, letting her shoulder collide with his chest. It knocked the air out of him. But she wasn't fast enough at getting away. Cato caught Clove by the waist, wrapped his arms around her and threw her into the elastic ropes. Clove let out a small grunt.

"Come on, Clove. You said you were going to beat me," Cato teased. Clove smiled and got up. She ran at him again but this time she aimed low, swept her foot forward and kicked his thigh. Clove lunged at him, catching him at the waist and pushed him back onto the pole at the corner of the mat. With one tight fist, she jammed it into his stomach. Cato coughed.

"I am going to beat you," Clove breathed down his back. She forced another fist into his stomach before throwing one at his jaw. "Come on, Cato! Can't beat a girl?" Clove backed out quickly, letting Cato go. He spat and ran at her. She moved quicker, stepping over and then kicking him down by the shoulder._What's wrong with me today?_Cato landed with his back on the ground. Clove breathed heavily and jumped on top of his chest. She punched him, once, twice and three times before his nose began bleeding and his bottom lip was cut. Clove hopped off. "Get up, Cato! Get up and fight me like a man!" she yelled. He did just that and lunged at her, pushing her down to the ground and pinned her there.

"You will lose," Cato said. Clove laughed and kneed him in the stomach. She flipped him around so now she was on top. Cato looked up at her and tried to punch her. _She's so close to me, so close, so close…_Clove noticed his hesitation and swung a huge punch at Cato's jaw. It throbbed red. Cato sucked in air. He tried to keep his eyes off her but he couldn't. She was distracting him from winning.

"There's no way out now," Clove purred. She hauled him up again like she did with Dipknock and dragged him to the pole. Somehow he didn't fight back. She kicked him right in the stomach and Cato grunted. "You thought you were so good. But you're not. You're just an arrogant little bastard!" Clove leaned in to his ear and laughed. "You're no better than rest of them." He could feel her hard warm breath down his back and see the little drops of sweat forming on her shoulders. He'd lost it. Clove jabbed in hard in the stomach again before grabbing his hair and throwing in face down on the mat. Cato lifted his head up for air but she pressed it down with her foot.

The instructor counted to three.

One.

Two.

Three. Cato had lost to Clove.

"See, Cato? I can beat you," Clove said, kicking him over so that he lay with his back on the ground. She loomed over him and then squatted down.

"Congratulations," Cato panted. He held his hand up and touched her arm lightly. Clove looked shocked.

"What are you doing? Do you want me to help you up?" she asked harshly. Cato dropped his hand and shook his head. He finally admitted defeated to himself. Clove was his distraction that bought him to defeat. How could this girl have so much power over him?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Summer had finally come around to District 2. The days were endless and the weather blazed on the mountains. But this did not stop the students from running wild and living it up. Of course, there were still laws that controlled their behaviour, but nothing was going to stop these kids from celebrating their well treasured time away from school. Plus, in a district such as District 2 the citizens were quite free to move around and go on vacations within their district. A popular spot was Lake Aes, off to the east of the district.

Clove went there when she was 13 with Cato. She remembered how they paddled in the huge lake until the sun went down and they were kicked out. It was that summer that she ate ice cream for the first time and learnt how to swim properly. The lake site was so beautiful at night; you could see the mountains illuminated on the surface of the water and the cabins were so tiny in comparison. Clove could only dream of going back there. Her family couldn't afford it; Cato's parents had to pay for her trip there with him.

Besides that summer, other years Clove would spend the time back at home hanging out with Cato or doing something slightly below productive. Usually it would be sitting and soaking in the heat, eating out or kicking ass at the gym. Whatever it may have been, Clove enjoyed every past summer.

This year, though, it was a bit different. Clove sat alone on a bench on the Market Road, slurping some fruit blend. There was an even bigger rush of people than usual but no one bothered to stop and acknowledge her presence. Clove didn't mind. It had been like this for the past three or so weeks of the summer break. She would make her way down to the road, order a large citrus crush with extra lemon and sit on the peeling yellow bench and drink it. Some days the heat was too much and she had to duck under some shade to shield her burning scalp.

Clove sucked in the last bit of juice from the cup and walked over to nearest bin to dispose of it. It was already the fourth day of the third week by herself. Penn, who had told her that he would be free all summer, bailed out last minute because his family had decided to go visit relatives back in his old town. Clove had told him it was okay and that she would be fine. _I'm fine._ But she was not completely sure if she was. She didn't mind being lonely and bored to death but she was scared that maybe one day in the future, after she had pushed everyone away, she would end up with nothing and no one at all.

After disposing of the drink, Clove turned and jogged away. She liked to run in the heat rather than in cooler weather. Clove ran down the bustling road and out onto the side streets. After making a few random turns, she ended up on the road where Cato lived. _Out of all the places in District 2_. She slowed and took a walk to cool off. Cato's house was the big white one with the uneven picket fence. As she approached the home, she spotted people emerging from the door. There was a car parked out in front too. _Probably going somewhere for the summer, no surprise._ Clove sighed and thought she might as well go say hi. Cato's parents did like her very much.

"Hi there!" Clove called out cheerfully, jogging to them. Then turned around immediately, smiling at the familiar sound of Clove's voice. The whole family; mum (Livia), dad (Marcus), Cato and older sister, Atillia were dressed in casual, summer-y clothing.

"Clove, honey! Where have you been? We've missed you," Livia said. She opened her arms for hug. Clove didn't hesitate… how could she hesitate if they would know then that something was wrong.

"Where are you off to?" Clove asked in a sweet tone. She smiled half heartedly.

"Lake Aes, you remember that place right? We all went a couple of years ago," Livia answered. She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry we didn't ask you to come. Cato just said you were really busy this summer." Clove wanted to lunge at Cato right then and there.

"Yeah, it is quite sad staying home but I've just got so much to do," she replied, half laughing.

"Oh, you must be busy! I heard sweet little Clove here kicked my baby brother's ass at school," Atillia laughed and nudged Clove. _Hell yes, I did._

"Come on! It was a fluke! I'll rematch you anytime," Cato butted in. He cocked his head to a side, half grinning.

"Nah, sorry. Like you said, I'm _really, really_ busy," Clove mocked. That shut him up. "Well, I best be going. Have fun on your trip!"

"Okay then, sweetie. But don't forget to drop by anytime after we're back. We've missed you," Livia told her and rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm sure you have," Clove laughed but looked at Cato as she was saying it. She turned and ran off, waving back behind her.

That night, the atmosphere was cool and the breeze was slightly chilly. Clove jogged around the streets with a hood over her head. She turned corners at sharp angles and breathed evenly, listening to sound of the nothingness. It was all very quiet at this time of the night. Most, if not all the shops had been closed down and most of the windows had been closed for the night. But there was one place close by called Downtown. It was once a Peacekeeper meeting place, but ever since they relocated to a new part of the Force* built specifically for Peacekeepers to meet, Downtown had been completely abandoned. Up until recently, that is. Now days, it is a place for young adult party goers to get wild, get wasted and stock up on their illegal substances; a black market in District 2. The Peacekeepers didn't care. And even thought District 2 trained Peacekeepers, they had the least amount patrolling the streets.

Clove began to fall out of rhythm as she approached the front of the school. During the day, it seemed like a grand stone building. At night, the Academy looked like a cube of shit. The windows were now completely black, like the eyes of an endless pit. Clove walked up to the building anyway. Instead of going to the front door, she turned around the left corner of the school and down the dark alley. There was a flight of metal stairs here that she and Cato discovered a few years ago. The stairs we attached to the building but they didn't finish at a ledge, neither did they touch the ground. These stairs were just hanging out from the side of the school, connecting to nowhere. But Clove and Cato were pretty good climbers. The first time they found the stairs; they jumped up, followed them all the way to the edge and discovered a thin ledge. From there, there was a series of connected foot holds that had led the two to a window on the third level of the building. The window was always unlocked.

Following the sequences in her memory, Clove began to find the stairs. It had been over three months since she'd been here. The last time was with Cato, a week before they had that huge argument. Clove looked up from where she was standing and saw the suspended metal stairs just above her. Anyone who walked there at night would have found the staircase totally creepy; seven small steps poking out from the side of a building. Clove bent her knees and pushed her arms back. She sprung up into the air, two metres up, and caught the first step. She hauled herself on top carefully and stood up. She suddenly heard a scraping in down in the alley below her. She froze and listened. The noise was gone so she continued up. One, two, three, four, five, six steps. Stop. She put her hand on the wall and slowly moved it up to her right. She caught the ledge and began to pull herself onto it. As soon as she was up on her feet again, Clove shuffled over one, two, three steps and stopped before plunging to the ground. She felt up the wall again and found the foot holds. It was like rock climbing. One, two, three, four, five steps up and Clove finally reached the window.

Clove slid the window open with one hand and pulled herself in. She landed lightly on the wooden floors and closed the window again. Around her was now an empty room. Cato and Clove sometimes came here to escape the world around them. Or they used the room as their stage for fighting late at night. To her right, there was a narrow sliding door that took her to a balcony, more like a ledge. There was no door out to the school from that room, only the window that Clove used as an entrance. She moved towards the sliding door and pushed it open. It squeaked quietly. She step outside and sat down on the ledge, letting her feet dangle down to the streets below. The ledge only fit two people. Clove shut her eyes and leaned back against the school. She took in the cool breeze around her and calmed her thoughts. _Oh how I missed this._

"Isn't this nice?" Clove spun her head around so quickly she almost fell off. She squinted at the door behind her.

"Uhh… Dean?" Clove gasped. "How did you get up here?"

"I followed you," he answered. Clove felt anxious all of a sudden. "Oh, don't take it like I'm a stalker. I was just… curious of where you were going."

"What do you want?" Clove sighed. The boy who used to hate her and then suddenly came up to her bitching about Cato is now following her? Not normal.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing," Dean answered, his voice oozing sarcasm.

"Fine. Let me ask you something. How did you know that Cato was seeing Kaylee instead of going to help me?" _Might as well ask._

"You really want to know?" Dean cocked an eyebrow. "It's because I planned it with Kaylee. You know, Clove, before you came to the Academy, even at that age, Kaylee was the most popular girl in our level. She loved the attention. But then when you barged in, she turned into a speck of sand. She hated you and still does. So when she wanted to get rid of you, I offered to help. What's a team without the members? What are you without Cato?" Clove stared in disbelief.

"So you fucked up the last four, five months of my life because Kaylee told you to? How did that benefit you?" Clove said, her voice rising in anger.

Dean laughed and said: "She did something for me."

"What?"

"She slept with me." Now it was Clove's turn to laugh.

"That slut. Okay, so let me get this straight. Kaylee is jealous of me so she wants to get me out of the picture. Hence she asked you to help and split Cato and me up. And also because Kaylee wants Cato?"

"She doesn't want him. She's with him to because he's popular and so she can get back to the top. And also because she's a skank and wants to get in his pants. Probably already has," Dean said, leaning against the door.

"I see…" Clove said, frowning to herself. She gripped the ledge in anger. _When I see Kaylee again… _

"But hey, look at it this way. You got away from Cato and became stronger without him. And you also got yourself a geeky boyfriend. It's win, win," Dean shrugged. Clove reached back for the edge of the door to pull herself up.

"Excuse me. I need to… go," Clove muttered.

"Sorry, no can do," Dean said. Clove stared at him.

"What?"

"Kaylee wants me to get rid of you now, permanently. This seems like the perfect opportunity. Plus, you know too much," Dean said, the corner of his lip curling up.

"No, don't."

"Sorry, Clove." Clove was about to kick her foot up into his face but he pried her fingers loose from the door too quickly. With one fast shove from Dean, Clove slipped backwards and fell to the ground.

*A.K.A 'the Nut' in Mockingjay. I had to give it another name because Katniss nicknamed it the Nut.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Relax. The sun streaked down warmly and the pebbles under on the ground burned. Relax. The cool water brushed up against the edges of the shore. Relax. There was no wind to disturb the laughter and joy in the atmosphere. Relax. Relax. Relax. _HOW AM I MEANT TO FREAKING RELAX? _Cato jumped up off the ground where he was lying and crawled at the pebbles, grasping one of them. He tossed it up in his hands and walked to the shore of the lake where the water ran onto his feet. He tossed the smooth grey pebble in the water and it skimmed three times before sinking to the bottom. He sighed and brushed his hands on his blue shorts. Cato should have been in that cool, cold water swimming and enjoying himself. But he couldn't. He felt too stressed and tense to relax. It was just too hard to concentrate on enjoyment when there were so many unresolved issues. This was definitely the worst summer by far.

Cato turned around stretched his arms. The girls lying on the grass in small bathing suits giggled. There were people everywhere; most were relaxing in the sun and others were up and active, enjoying outdoor activities. This year, Lake Aes probably made a ton of profit. Cato winked at them and waved them off. The girls laughed and whispered amongst themselves. One of them, the one in the red and gold bathing suit, stood up and walked over to him. She pranced over and took her oversized glasses off.

"Hi, I'm Lexie," she grinned and held out her hand. Cato smiled back and shook her small hand. "I'm from the Second Town. How are you?" _Great way to meet someone._

"I'm Cole. First Town," Cato replied bluntly. Lying about your name isn't a crime.

"You're going to be here for the rest of the summer right? So I was wondering if you could give me your number and we could catch up some time?" Lexie said. _Straight to the point much?_ Not many people had personal phones. In fact only the first two districts could afford them. Expensive Capitol technology was rare in most parts of the country for everyday households but quite common in District 2.

"How about we just meet up right here tomorrow at noon. I left my phone in my cabin, I'll bring it next time," Cato answered.

"Great! Sounds like a plan!" Lexie beamed and skipped back to her friends. They all immediately nose dived into a huddle. Cato rolled his eyes and walked away. Summer flings weren't crimes either. He put his arm over his shoulder and rubbed on his bare sunburnt back as he walked away towards his cabin.

The cosy white stone cabin was located within the confines of the others. They were all neatly built in rows, looking out to the lake and the mountains. Number 56 was Cato's cabin that he shared with his family. He took the grassy path down the shady part of the lake, avoiding the hot burning brick path. He found the little home in no time and walked up to the porch. Surprise, surprise, he found his sister on the deck swing making out with some dark haired guy.

"I've seen muttations do a better job at mauling each other," Cato muttered as he slid towards the door. Atillia ignored him and continued with what she was doing. Cato pushed the door of the cabin opened and walked inside. He walked straight up the mahogany stairs to his room.

Everything was still arranged as it was when Cato arrived at the lake a week ago. His luggage was still in the bag and there wasn't a huge mess on the ground. Cato kicked his bags under the bed and his foot hit something hard in the bag. He unzipped it and dug his hand into and pulled out a silver phone. His mum had got it for him after he had smashed his last one. It was exactly the same as the last one. Same design, same model, same programs, same contacts and same annoying flashing red light. _Red light?_ That means he had unanswered calls. He never had anyone call in. In District 2, everyone was quite social and no one really used their phones much.

Cato pushed the phone up and scrolled through to check his missed calls. It read: Clove; missed call 1 hour ago. Clove; missed call 5 hours ago. Clove; missed call 12 hours ago. Kaylee; missed call 18 hours ago. Clove; missed call 20 hours ago. Clove; missed call 26 hours ago. Clove; missed call 35 hours ago. Clove; missed call 36 hours ago. Clove; missed call 37 hours ago.

The list went on up to five days ago. _What is going on…_ Cato fumbled with the buttons on the phone as he clicked call on Clove's name. The dial tone seemed like it rang on for forever before it clicked and he heard that familiar voice he missed hearing.

"Hello?" Clove's voice sounded distant.

"Hey, Clove. What's up?" Cato said sounding a bit unsure.

"Cato? Is that you? Oh my God! I've been calling you for ages," Clove yelled into the phone and then her voice cracked. She burst out into tears. He could hear her through the speaker trying to stop herself but she couldn't. He could almost picture in his head the girl who acted so superior all the time sitting in a corner somewhere and letting the tears slip down her cheeks. It made his heart break. It sounded like she sucked in air and exhaled it slowly. He didn't interrupt her but he wished he could comfort her.

"Are you okay?" Cato said quietly. He sat himself down on the bed.

"N-n-no," Clove said between sharp breaths.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Cato offered lightly.

"Not really," Clove whispered into the phone. It sounded like she shifted and a painful moan followed.

"Clove, please tell me what's going on. You're killing me here," Cato said.

"Funny. I almost died and you're saying that I'm killing you," Clove said with a forced laugh.

"Clove…" Cato said cautiously.

"I just… he… it was horrible, Cato. Please come home," Clove sobbed. _He?_

"Who is _he_? Clove, tell me! Did someone hurt you? Was it Penn? DID HE FORCE HIMSELF ON YOU?" Cato burst out.

"NO! What fucking idiot do you think I would let force themselves on me? I'm not as weak as you think."

"No, you're not because you bet me."

"Glad to hear you admit that." There was a short pause. "I have to go, Cato. See you soon."

"I'm coming. Just tell me where you are," Cato said without thinking. It sounded like she was arguing with someone in the background.

"Mum! Give it back! ….No! I need to speak with him!" Clove voice was hovering away from the phone. Then it was close again. "The hospital." And then phone clicked off. Cato immediately shoved the phone into his bag, tossed on a shirt and flung the red bag over his shoulder. He dashed out the door, dove down the stairs and out to the porch. Atillia was still there.

"Tell mum and dad I'm going home," he said quickly and jumped down the steps.

"Mmm," Atillia said, too occupied in whispered to the guy next to her. "Wait, what?" she burst out when she had registered what he had said. But it was too late. Cato was already making his way out to catch the next bus home.

* * *

><p>Clove tugged on the blanket covering her leg as she yawned. She ran her fingers down the thick white cast on her left leg and sighed. It wasn't as bad as she thought. Just a broken leg and destroyed ankle. It was lucky she knew combats and had quick reflexes or she could have broken her neck. That was over a week ago when Dean pushed her off the school and she couldn't wait to be back on her feet so she could bash the living crap out of him.<p>

She heard a knock at the door to her small, cramped hospital room and she called for them to enter. Not many people were wealthy enough to afford treatment from an actual hospital. Clove was just lucky. The nurse came in to check on her leg and to see her progress in recovery. After a few quick scans and medical inquires, she told Clove that she would be out of the hospital within two days. Clove muttered a small thanks and the nurse left. Her treatment was only quick because Clove' dad had been given a little amount of reward money from his work so he could pay for her ankle surgery.

Minutes ticked by and Clove lay back on the bed again. She closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like if her summer had gone the right way. There would be grass and lots of flowers. The meadow, preferably. The mountains would be in the background and the district fence would be hugging the sides. She would be sitting, or maybe running if she had the energy. Maybe she would be with Penn… no, he should be out of the picture now. She only got with him out of jealousy and to show that she wasn't just some useless rubbish people could toy with. He was nice and all but he wasn't for her. _Maybe I should call him and let him know…_

There was another knock at the door. This time it was louder and more impatient.

"Come in," Clove said quietly. She turned to the window and stared out, expecting another nurse to walk in and give her some food.

"Clove! Oh my God!" Clove's neck spun around so quickly she could have snapped that too. Cato charged into the room, wide eyes, jumped onto her bed and gathered her up into his arms, holding her tightly. She didn't know how to react. As he let her go, she moved over so that he could sit. Cato put crossed his legs up onto the bed, lifted Clove's cast up gently and placed it on top of his so that there was room for both of them.

"Hi," she smiled. Clove didn't know what to say. "You came back early."

"Of course," he answered and reached out to hold her hand. She was confused for a moment but didn't draw back. "What happened?"

"I fell off a building," Clove said bluntly.

"No you didn't. I know you better than that. You don't just go falling off buildings," Cato objected.

"Okay. I was _pushed_ off a building," Clove sighed.

"What? Who?" Cato asked, shocked.

"The little bastard, Dean."

"He is so dead with me. When I see him, I will make a soup out of his ball sacks." Cato growled but he couldn't help but laugh.

"That's disgusting!" Clove laughed and shoved his hand lightly.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to anyways with you yapping in my ear. But I'm hungry. I want my food first," Clove grinned. It was nice to see her happy again, even though she was stuck in a hospital.

"Food is coming right up! I'll be right back." Cato leaned an inch forward but then thought otherwise and he got up and left. As he walked towards the door and opened it, Clove called him back.

"Cato?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I said to you like six months ago and I'm sorry for what I did." She fiddled with her blanket and looked away shyly. Apologizing wasn't one of Clove's strongest points. Cato smiled at her sheepishly and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Summer ended and everyone returned home and the cycle of work picked up where it left off. The workers went back to their businesses, the miners trudged down to the mines and the students skipped back to the Academy. Things were going back to the way they were and for Clove it almost felt like that.

She could walk again and she could move about freely. She didn't need Cato to carry her around everywhere. He had offered to. Throughout the whole summer break, after Cato had found her in the hospital and they had begun working things out, he had decided to tend to her every need. He had came to her house every morning and sat with her and talked to her. And he had told her hilarious stories of Kaylee and her stuck up bitchiness. He even tried to cook her meal. Clove had had the best summer yet, even though she was stuck in a wheel chair. Now things were going back to normal and Clove found herself this very morning making her way to school. Her cast was completely off and the nurses had given her the 'okay' to go back to doing physical activity. Clove was happy with that; she could finally go back to being herself and kicking some ass after two whole months.

Clove trudged up to the front of the school proudly. Before entering the school, she looked up at the third storey, to the ledge where she had fallen off. _Dean is going to die._ The Peacekeepers that Clove's parents had reported the accident to had not given a damn about what happened that night.

"A careless mistake," they had said. "The girl should have not been up there in the first place. The accused will not be punished for something without any proof of it ever happening." Usually this happened in District 2. So many people took matters into their own hands. Some people got away with this, while others were punished for it. But Clove knew that if any violence were to occur on the school grounds, during school time was okay under circumstances. The instructors usually told them that they should stand their ground and fight back. You would rather hurt someone else than have them hurt you.

Clove flung the doors of the Academy open after ascending the stone steps. She walked on inside, shifting her black shoulder bag up higher. There were people who knew about the 'accident'. Most people did look at her strangely. They always looked at her strangely. Most people didn't believe that Dean had pushed her off. A stupid girl, a stupid accident, some said. Got into a fight, she always does, idiots said. Suicide attempt, the dumber than dumb idiots whispered. Clove didn't care. She knew the truth and that was enough. Dean was going to get a big kick where it hurts, anyway.

She walked on past the pesky hisses and whispers and reached the gym. As she pushed the doors opened, she peered in, hoping she was early enough to be there quite alone. Unfortunately for her, half the class was already there, warming up. With a groan, Clove threw her bag into the corner of the gym and walked to her usual spot; right at the back corner, next to the scratchy walls. She did a few stretches by herself before someone she didn't want to see popped through the door. Penn came in and looked overly happy. He looked different too; his hair was shorter and his skin had gone up a shade. He spotted Clove and walked right up to her, pressing his lips onto hers as he reached her.

"Babe, I missed you. How have you been?" Penn grinned.

"What? You never call me babe…" Clove said slowly. She stepped back away from him.

"Well… there's nothing wrong with that," Penn replied, still in his happy mood. As soon as he said that, Dean walked through the door of the gym.

"Excuse me," Clove muttered and stomped past Penn. She charged straight up to Dean and kicked him across the face before he even noticed her coming. Blood flew out of his nose as he fell to the ground. Clove got her foot and jabbed him hard in the stomach and he grunted.

"What the-," Dean was about to say but Clove's fist collided with his throat too quickly. Everyone just watched and no one bothered to break up the fight. It was a great show for them. It wasn't every day that _real_ fight took place.

"You filthy little fucking rat," Clove swore. She slapped him across the face and told him to get up. "Fight me like a real man."

"What's the point in that," Dean coughed. "I know I'm going to lose. And you seem like you're having fun as it is." To her surprise, Dean laughed.

"Fine then." Clove did as she originally planned, she kicked him where it really hurt and Dean cried out in pure pain. But Clove didn't stop. She hit him everywhere possible and Dean just lay there and let her do it. _He deserves this and he knows he does. _ Clove didn't stop until she felt someone pull her up off the ground and hauled her away.

"Three cheers for Clove!" Cato said, unamused as he carried Clove to the corner of the gym. Everyone watched, astonished.

"You… bitch! What the hell?" Clove growled. Cato threw her on the ground and squatted down in front of her.

"You've had your fun," he sighed. "It's too bad for them that you can't control yourself when it comes to this stuff."

"I don't care. He deserved it. He pushed me off a building!" Clove protested.

"Whatever. At least save me some of the fun too," Cato winked. Clove rolled her eyes.

"You'll get your chance," she muttered.

Class ended in the afternoon as usual and the students began filing out of the school. Clove hung behind and waited for Penn. He usually walked her home or out to the door at least. And he did come to her, still happy. _Why is he so happy today…? _

"Clove! You ready to go?" Penn said with a smile. They were both standing in the crossing hall of the school. It was usually the busiest place; a square where all the hallways of the school connected to.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you about something," Clove said quietly. She fiddled with her fingers.

"Okay but please, if you're going to say something big, just get to the point," Penn said. He sounded gentle even though the words were a bit harsh. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Cato appeared behind Clove's shoulder. She whipped around and looked at him.

"Can you-," she began.

"Give you a minute? Nah," Cato said shortly. Clove sighed and turned back to Penn.

"If you don't mind…" Clove murmured, looking away slightly.

"Guess not," Penn replied. "Go on."

"Okay, well, I have been thinking about this quite a lot. And I'm sure I'm making the right decision here. I really hope you don't get angry at me for this but I'm breaking up with you," Clove said. Before Penn could even say a word, Cato burst into the most hideous laugh.

"What?" Penn said, eyes widened in shock.

"You heard me," Clove answered quietly.

"You're breaking up with me… for him?" Penn said, his voice rising in anger.

"No, actually, I'm not. It's just-," Clove started. She didn't have time to finish. Penn had already lunged at Cato, tackling him to the ground.

Cato broke off his laughter and tried to push Penn off him. Penn kneed him in the stomach. Cato groaned but didn't say anything. He pushed Penn off of him and crawled onto his knees.

"What are you doing?" Clove yelled. They ignored her and continued wrestling each other. Cato was stronger though, he had always been stronger. Cato sent a fist to Penn's jaw, knocking him back so that Cato could get up. He then performed a few great jabs into Penn's stomach and sides before backing off.

"Don't try to fight me. You know you will lose," Cato spat, wiping his mouth. "You lost once, and always will."

"Was it always like this?" Penn said, breathing heavily to the ground. "Clove, have you always wanted him over me?" Clove didn't answer. "Did you use me to make him jealous? Because it really looked like that at the dance."

"So what? Boo hoo, fag. Go home and cry to your mother, no one cares," Cato said. Clove ignored his taunting remarks.

"No, it wasn't _always _like that. I mean, I did like you and everything. But I realised now that… it's my fault, okay? Not yours. I'm the one who fell out of it," Clove replied. Penn huffed.

"Well, this has been fun. I think I might leave now while you two sort out your problems," Cato butted in. She wanted to smack him so that he would shut up.

"No. I think I might leave first," Clove muttered and turned away.

"Good idea!" Cato answered, following her out and leaving Penn on the ground, blood dripping from his cut lip.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! I haven't exactly made any personal messages in my fics but here's my first one. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IT! It means a lot that people are taking their time to read and review my fics, please continue on! <em>

_I hope you've been liking my story and kinda where it's going. Keep reviewing and everything! xxx_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The paper in Clove's hand creased as she pressed her thumb and index finger together. Its gardenia scent drifted up and she crinkled her nose in disgust. She waved it to her side, hoping the smell would go away, but it didn't. Instead it grew stronger until Clove's nose tingled and itched. She sneezed, twice as loud as normal. Those passing by gave her an annoyed look but didn't bother to stop. Clove rolled her eyes and slammed her tiny locker door shut. She turned and leaned on it, peering down that the thin sheet of pink paper in her hands. After letting out a long exasperated sigh, she read the neat cursive script.

_Kaylee's 17__th__ Birthday!_

_You know, it's not every day I have birthday and you should think of yourself as lucky because YOU'RE INVITED!_

_As for the details, here goes: _

_It will be on the 24__th__ of September, at 7 in the evening._

_The place of the party is at Downtown, if you don't know where that is… well, you should just get someone to burn you alive. And since it's at Downtown, come as secretive as possible. Don't want to draw any Peacekeepers in. The party is as private as school, so bring whoever. Dress code is something nice, but if you try to look prettier than me, I suggest you don't come. Don't have to tell me if you're coming or not because I know you will. Entry is invite only. (Coming with an invited person is fine)_

_Be there! _

_xoxo Kaylee Jenkins_

_What?_ Clove stared at the paper in her hands as the hand drawn love hearts and glitter stared back. Why was she invited to Kaylee's birthday? She never had been invited to her birthday, any birthday party, actually. It was probably to stir her up, Clove thought. Maybe it was because Cato broke up with her last week, who knows. She quickly scanned the sheet again and spotted that the date was the 24th, which was _her_ birthday. The day of her actual birth. Maybe Kaylee knew that too and decided to make it on that day. Clove knew for a fact that Kaylee's birthday was actually somewhere in early October.

She bawled the paper up in her fist and shoved into the pockets of her track pants. _I'm not going_. But Clove almost laughed when she shook her head, walking out of the locker rooms. It was silly that she had even considered going just then.

As she walked out into the corridors with her head bent down, eyes trained on her dirty sneakers, Clove ran head first into what felt like a wall of steel. She was knocked back all the way to the ground, her butt landing first. Ow. She looked up pissed and wide eyed. Cato stood towering over her, a grin on his sweaty face. Clove growled and got up, rubbing her butt.

"I would say 'watch where you're going' but my beauty blinds people sometimes," Cato said and shrugged.

"Yeah well," Clove began and paused. "You shouldn't be standing in the middle of the hallway like that." Cato laughed out loud, crossing his arms.

"That all you got?" he laughed. Then he calmed down and looked serious again. "I was meaning to talk you anyway." Clove cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"What about?

"The invite to Kaylee's birthday? I'm quite sure you got one too," Cato said cautiously. Clove nodded and put her hand in her pocket, grabbing the scrunched up bit of paper. She pulled it out and the gardenia scent wafted into the corridors. Clove cringed.

"I sure got one," she muttered. "And no, I'm not going, if that's what you wanted to ask.

"Yeah, I know," Cato grinned. A pair of girls walked past the two of them and snickered something unintelligent. One of them flicked their blonde curls over their shoulder before strutting off with her friend.

"I hear a 'but' coming along…" Clove said, focusing back on their conversation.

"But… I'm going to convince you to come." Clove grunted internally and scratched her head.

"Why?"

"Because it will be fun!" A sharp ringing of a bell echoed through the halls and signalled time for the next class. Students began filing out of room surrounding them and flooding the corridors.

"How about you try to convince me later," Clove said, glancing around awkwardly.

"Okay, walk with me home then?" Cato asked loudly over the noise.

"Sure," Clove replied with a nod.

"Just like old times," Cato said with a half smile.

Clove laughed, "Just like old times."

Cato pushed past the squawking students in the hall as they rushed to get out home. He even thought he had elbowed someone in the head but he didn't care. Cato swore under his breath as forced his body down the hall. It wasn't like he was dying to get home or anything. He just wanted to get out in time so that he could meet Clove. Every chance counts now. And he had to make it up to her for what he'd done. 8 months ago, he had been too caught up in everything else, taken what he had for granted and even been too proud to acknowledge what he had had. And that was Clove. He wasn't willing to lose her again. He realised he liked her too much to.

Finally he reached the front doors and he prodded his way out. Sucking in the fresh air outside had never felt so great. He spotted Clove standing at the bottom of the steps looking bored, her arms knitted tightly over her chest. Cato jumped down the steps and snuck up behind her, slapping her across the ass. Bad move. Clove swung around as quick as lightning and struck Cato across the face, her fingers spread out, and her palm colliding with his face. People immediately turned to look. As soon as Clove released who it was that hit her, her face reddened. Cato just rubbed his face, smiling slightly.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Clove laughed now and nodded, turning for the front gates and made her own way out. Cato followed quickly and fell into step with her, the two of them making their way down the streets. They turned the corner at the nearest street to avoid the crowds of students.

"So… weren't you going to convince me to go to Kaylee's birthday?" Clove asked sheepishly.

"Oh, right. Yeah, go with me," Cato said bluntly, looking down at her. Her wide green eyes glistened back up at him and his cheeks felt warm. He looked away.

"Very convincing," Clove said sarcastically. Cato laughed to no one in particular.

"Come on! Why not? It's just one night, a little bit of fun. Plus, it's your birthday on that day! Might as well celebrate it," Cato said as they turned out of the street.

"I don't know…" Clove muttered, rubbing her arm.

"It couldn't hurt! Just show up, make Kaylee look bad once or twice and… yeah!" Cato pressed on.

"I've never even been to a party like that. I don't know what to expect…"

"Nothing much, really. But you may encounter drunken teens…"

"Gee, that's encouraging."

"I'll be there the whole time! Seriously, you're worrying too much," Cato said, and paused. "Like that time when I went to the toilet and you thought I had fallen off the mountain. And you went into the toilet crying and I was-,"

"Shut up, Cato," Clove said, her voice icy. She glanced up at him and laughed. Then she said after sighing, "Okay, I'll go.

"Yes!" Cato beamed. "This is going to be so fun!" They had just walked up to the Market Road and Cato stopped in his tracks. Clove pivoted around.

"What?"

"The party, it's in two days, you know," Cato said, tilting his head to the side. Clove's eyes wandered around before she registered what he'd said.

"What? How come… Shit, I lost track of time," Clove yelled. She then huffed in annoyance.

"Hmm, how about we go get a drink to lose track of time again?" Cato suggested, looking down the Market Road.

"Good idea," Clove said, and began walking down the road. Just like old times.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_Why is it so important what I wear? Why do people care what I wear?_ Clove sighed at her reflection in the mirror and she slumped her shoulders down again. She poked her stomach and rested a hand on her pinched waist. She wanted to find some piece of nice clothing that wasn't so tight and not overly revealing. It just wasn't her thing. Bending down to retrieve the clothes she had thrown on the ground, Clove heard a knock at her front door. She hastily tossed on the loose top and shorts and then dashed outside.

The chilly air blew in just as the door was opened. At her feet, on the porch of her house, Clove saw a small black box with a half done bow on top. She scooped it up with both hands and then peered outside to check if the deliverer was still around. They weren't. Turning back into her house, Clove felt slightly giddy inside with the box between her fingers. She quickly walked over to the nearest table and set it down, pulling off the little yellow bow. She lifted the lid of the box and a smell of rose petals gushed into the room. _Ew._ On top sat a little white card titled '_On this special day_.' Clove picked it up and flipped it over to read the message. In scrawled, bold handwriting it said: **Where this **_**tonnig***_** tonight. Fr, your **_**sercert ****secer**_** shit, is it secret? admmirer. PS, happy brithday!** Clove threw the card down on the table after she had read it the second time. It was from Cato, she knew it. How could she not? His handwriting was always big and bold, the O's weren't very rounded and the E's were too big compared with the rest. But as atrocious as the spelling on the card was, it bought a smile to Clove's face.

She looked down at the box again and folded the blue tissue paper up, revealing what was underneath. It was a piece of black fabric, soft when she ran her fingers down the middle. Clove picked it up from the top two corners and it unfolded itself into a very small dress. It looked like Clove's black training tank top only this one was a bit longer, up to the middle of her thigh if she was lucky. Its fabric was stretchy but it would cling to every body that wore the dress. The straps were thick with black diamond sequins on the seam lines as well as the hem line of the dress. Clove sighed in frustration. Of course Cato would buy her something like this. He loved making fun of her. She set the dress down lightly on the table beside her and pushed the box away from her.

A small rattling came from the box as it slid on the table. Clove pulled it back and peered into it again. Crumpled down in the bottom corner was a necklace. She reached in and pulled it up by its chain. The face of the necklace was a silver knife the size of her smallest finger. Clove grinned. This, she loved. She ran her fingers down the coolness of the knife before putting it over her head. The tip of the knife came just to above her navel. Grabbing the dress, the card and the box, Clove ran back to her room again.

The first thing she noticed while entering her room and putting her present down on the bed was the time. The clock on her wall read 6:45. _Shit._ Kaylee's party started at seven. Clove hurriedly stripped off her clothes but then stopped suddenly. What was she going to wear…? Her phone on top of the dresser clicked. She growled, reaching for it and flipped it open. _Hry up! Im waitin outside n its cold. Grls n there clothes I will neva understnd it, _Cato's text message read. _I don't understand your texting, _Clove thought to herself and set the phone down. She stalked over to her bed and grabbed the dress Cato got her, what other choice did she have? She also grabbed some under garments from her draws and put them on before pulling the dress on over her head. It fell down just under her bum, slightly brushing her mid thigh. Her body was exposed at every angle with the tightness of the fabric. The neckline was rounded, slightly deep. _Too much._ Clove snarled at her reflection before rummaging through her closet for something to wear over the top. She found a red knitted jumper, the sleeves and hem tight and the rest was loose. Perfect. She also found the only pair of boots she owned the pulled them on. They were black ankle boots and they had little 4 inch heel. Done. Tugging the necklace out of her jumper, Clove raced out to the front door again.

She pulled the door open, breathless. Cato stared back her reddening face. He looked bored to death, leaning against the railing of the porch. He wore dark blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. His hair was pushed up messily. Clove's red face wasn't just from the running anymore.

"Don't you look dashing," Clove said, breaking the awkward since. She walked over to him, her shoes clinking on the decking. Cato straightened up.

"Dashing? I don't know… I'd prefer handsome, striking or downright hot," Cato said with a smirk. Clove stared back at him, her face blank. Cato ran his hand down the side of his face. "Dashing will have to do for now," he concluded.

"Right. Shall we go now?" Clove asked impatiently. Cato walked up towards her, his eyes raking up and down her body. She felt instantly self conscious and pulled her dress down as far as it would go.

"Nice dress," Cato said, tilting his head sideways.

"Thanks," Clove answered sarcastically. "I got it from as secret admirer."

"Oh, really? Who is it?" Cato said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I don't know, actually," Clove replied and then grinned. "Didn't I say _secret_ admirer? Or did you only understand sec-ret? Or maybe ser-cert?" Cato pressed his lips together.

"Shut up," he said, smiling again. "Let's go."

"Great idea."

* * *

><p>Downtown was like a heart, the beats of the music throbbing on. The metal walls made the warehouse hot and stuffy, especially with all the people dancing and moving about. It was dark but the fluorescent coloured lights illuminated the floor. There was no literal dance floor but the gathering of bodies at the centre of the warehouse indicated that it was the place where you could feel free to grind your body up someone else's. Which was pretty much what everyone was doing. Around the outside of the dance floor, there were tables of liquids, mostly alcohol. Finally, all the drunken couples would assemble at the walls of the warehouse and suck each other's faces off… or worse. Clove felt sick even before actually entering the place.<p>

The smell made her nose tingle, just as every strong scent did. It was the horrible smells of sweat from the dancers and partiers. Alcohol mixed in with the smell and it all became vial. She didn't even know where to start.

"Come on, let's go in," Cato said loudly over the top of the pulsing music and held out his hand. She took it as he led her in. It had only taken a quick five, maybe six minutes to walk there. The two of them had endlessly chatted about this party and what to expect. Clove still dreaded entering Downtown but made herself go anyways, maybe just for Cato. It's not like she was scared of the laws in the district or anything. The rules there were strict but completely flexible, though; punishment was severe to those who were caught.

The music thudded on louder as Cato and Clove approached the table of beverages. The ground felt like it was vibrating under her feet and Clove grabbed the edge of the table for support. Cato leaned into her ear, his lips brushing the loose strands of her hair.

"You get used to it," he said. His breath tickled her neck and she shuddered. He pulled back and winked at her, a light from the dance floor flickered pass his face making his eyes exuberantly blue. Clove quickly turned to grab a drink from the table trying to hide the red glow spreading on her cheeks. She grasped her fingers around the first red cup with what looked like gold liquid. Just as she put the cup to her lips, Cato caught her hand and took the cup from her.

"What?" she said loudly.

"It's alcohol. Don't think you have a high intolerance," he replied, his voice drifting into the music.

"It's a party, just let me try," Clove said, waving her fingers at his face.

"You want to try something? Dance with me," Cato said then laughed. Clove posed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, that's no way to ask a lady to dance! Don't you remember what you told Penn at the school dance?" Clove laughed now and Cato rolled his eyes.

"Clove, will you please do me the honour of accompanying me for this dance?" Cato said, bowing his head and holding his hand out like a gentleman.

"I don't know how to dance," Clove answered bluntly.

"Too bad," Cato smirked and grabbed her hand, towing her towards the cluster of sweating bodies. They wedged into the crowd and found themselves at the heart of the dance floor. Everyone was swaying their bodies to the music, like the world was spinning around with Cato and Clove at the centre. Song after song pulsed on and Clove found herself enjoying it. She moved a bit awkwardly and robotically but no one noticed. Sometimes she lost her rhythm and slipped away in the dance, lost from the metrical beat but Cato would find her and direct her back to the music.

After the fifth or so song, Clove felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw that Penn was standing behind her. He grinned at her. A sarcastic grin, Clove thought. Cato raised his eyebrow at Penn.

"What do you want, Faceless?" Cato said in a sharp voice.

"Was gonna ask Clove for a dance. Been a while since I last spoke to her," Penn replied.

"She's occupied tonight," Cato snapped.

"You've got her for the whole night, I'm just asking for one dance." Clove sighed and held her hands up to stop the two of them.

"Oi, I get to make the decisions for myself, not you," she said loudly, glancing at each of them. "And I do feel like dancing with Penn so if you don't mind, Cato. I won't be long."

"Okay, I'll be by the drinks," Cato huffed, glaring at Penn. He turned and disappeared into the crowd. Clove turned back to Penn.

"What do you want?" Clove said.

"A dance. Didn't I say that?" Penn replied, impatient. Someone bumped into Clove at the hip and she lost her footing. Penn quickly grabbed her by the waist with both arms and pulled her up, steadying her. Clove shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me," she said instead of thanking him. "You know what? I don't want to dance with you. So I'll be going now."

"Where? Back to Cato? What is with you two now? Youse together?"

"You ask a lot of questions. And for your information, no, we're not together. Just friends," Clove replied, her top lip curled slightly.

"Sure, whatever you say. But friends are just the middle of two things. More than friends and you got a romance, less than friends and you got an enemy."

"I prefer the middle."

"Think of the middle as a boat between two islands. The boat can't stay on the sea forever, Clove. You gotta go somewhere sooner or later."

"I've taken the down road-," Clove said, frustrated.

"Oh, so now you're taking the up road," Penn cut in. Clove sighed, exasperated.

"Whatever, Penn. I'm going now." She turned away before he could say anything else. "Dickhead," she muttered under her breath. Clove navigated her way into the crowd, weaving in and out. Finally she was out of the huddle of dancers and making her way towards the beverage table. A giggling couple walked passed her. Their steps were out of line, drunk. She ignored them and quickly walked over to the stacks of red cups but Cato was nowhere to be seen. Clove ran her hands through her now tangled hair and leaned against the table.

In the corner of her eye, Clove saw a sparkly figure walk towards her. Kaylee. Clove rubbed her forehead on her palm and grunted to herself.

"Clove, you made it!" Kaylee said, positioning herself in front of Clove.

"Jolly," Clove replied.

"And you look alright for once." Kaylee's eyes ran up and down Clove's body.

"What do you want?" Clove said, brushing a strand of hair off her top.

"I was just going to invite you have a drink," Kaylee answered, gesturing to the drinks. She picked up a small cup filled with liquid and gave it to Clove. Clove took it but didn't drink the blue, sparkly content.

"But this is alcohol."

"So?" Kaylee said, tipping her drink down her throat. "If you want my opinion on this, I'd say, drink it. No one likes a wuss, especially not Cato." Clove's face reddened. _Just one drink won't hurt._

"Fine," she said and poured the stuff down her mouth. It tasted sweet, like berries laced with alcohol. She cringed at the strong fusion flavours and then wiped her mouth.

"See? Wasn't that hard, was it?" Kaylee stepped in closer to her. "Also, between you and me, just wondering if there was a reason for your dress to be that short? I mean, I would totally understand if it were easier to be in something like that for… something that may or may not occur tonight. With Cato. In fact, I think that's the best outfit for it!" Clove mouth hung open.

"What are you trying to imply, slut? You're the one sleeping around. You know, first Dean and then trying to get Cato-," Clove said, almost yelled.

"Jealous?" Kaylee posed. "You're just never going to get Cato. Especially if you're just a party pooper with the ability to just digest one drink. Seriously, you're so lightweight. How many fingers am I holding up?" Kaylee held up one finger, her middle finger. Clove squeezed the plastic up in her hands and threw it at Kaylee. Her anger blinded her and Kaylee flicked the cup away easily, walking off. Clove turned back to the table of drinks and grabbed the first one she saw. She chugged its contents down. After throwing the empty cup on the ground, she went for another. And another. And another.

She had chugged down six full cups of fruity alcohol before Cato returned.

"Woah, Clove! Calm down!" he said, yanking her seventh cup out of her hand. Clove let out a high pitched laugh and threw her head back.

"Oh my gosh," she said in between laughs, "that laugh was _sooooo_ not me!" She laughed again and stepped backward. She tripped on her heel and Cato caught her.

"You're drunk, let's go home," he said flatly.

"But it's so much fun here! I wanna stay!" Clove protested still half laughing.

"Not a chance." Cato bent down and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the entrance of Downtown.

"Oh, okay then," Clove said softly and rested her head on his biceps. She was quiet for the rest of the way home, taking in all the scenery. District Two in the perspective of a drunken person was very different.

It was about four minutes since they had left Downtown before Cato put Clove down. She swayed a bit on her feet and then slightly steadied herself.

"Why did you put me down?" she poked her bottom lip out.

"You're heavy," he answered, grabbing her hand and leading her forward. She squeezed his hand and swung their arms backwards and forwards like children in a playground.

"I'm going to miss your manly, muscular arms," Clove giggled.

"If only I could record you saying this and play it back to you tomorrow," Cato muttered. Clove swung their arms faster, making it more obvious to anyone looking.

"_Little baby sleeps in mountains_," Clove sang. "_The whistle came and took him away_."

"Clove, stop. You're a horrible singer," Cato said. She didn't listen to him.

"_Mother crows her mournful sigh as her child thrashed for life_," Clove continued, then paused. "_The child grows, he burns. The mother weeps, she freezes. The child victorious, the mother gone._" Clove hums on for a few more notes and then stops.

"Done?" Cato muttered. "What a depressing song." It was called the song of the mountains, sang only by those a long, long time ago.

"Sing with me, Cato!" Clove laughed. She bounced up and down on her feet as she walked.

"We're here, so there's no need," Cato replied, stopping at the door to Clove's house. He found the key under a potted plant and unlocked the door. The house was eerily quiet and empty; Clove's parents were working away from home.

"Oh! I love my home! It's so pretty, don't you think?" Clove squealed, twirling around in the darkness. She tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. She lay back on the ground instead of getting up and laughed loudly. Cato kneeled down next to her and pulled her to his knees.

"Come on, let's go to your room," Cato said, picking her up. He carried down the hallway towards her room and kicked the door open. Setting her down on her feet, he switched on the light. Clove stumbled to the bed and fell down onto it giggling madly. "Ok? Now go to sleep." Cato turned for the door but Clove called him back.

"Come here, please." She beckoned him towards her and he did just that. Cato sat down gently on the edge of her bed as she crawled towards him. Clove rested her head on his shoulder and look up at Cato. "Will you sing me a song?" Clove grinned.

"What?" Cato stared in disbelief. Clove slid back on to the bed and sat at the centre, waiting.

"Pleaseeeeeee," she begged. Cato shook his head. He was about to get up and leave when Clove grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down. She lay flat on the bed, while he was on top of her, only his arm and knee supporting him up. "You're no fun." Suddenly, Clove reached down to her jumper and pulled it up, over her head. "It's really hot in here." She giggled and then winked. Clove wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tried to pull him closer.

"Clove… what are you-," Cato began, his face warming red.

"Your hair!" she exclaimed. "It's so soft! Woaaah!" She laughed loudly to no one in particular and tried to pull Cato down more. He refused to budge. "Fine! Be a party pooper!" Clove smiled wickedly and then abruptly, she pulled herself up far enough to kiss him full on the lips. Cato was frozen to the spot. Clove let go on her hands and fell back to the bed, laughing, her body arching up. Cato's face was frozen in pure shock, his eyes wider than an owl's.

"Was that really necessary? Would have been fine if you were sober but…" Cato mumbled to himself. Clove was still in a fit of laughter and Cato threw the blankets open. "Get in, I'll sing you a song. And then you will go to sleep."

"Yes, sir!" Clove climbed in under the sheets and patted the spot next to her for Cato. She beamed widely and bounced up and down like a kid waiting for its bedtime story. What a happy drunk. Cato obeyed and climbed in, the bed was just big enough for both of them.

"What do you want to hear?" Cato asked. Clove snuggled down onto the pillow and pondered.

"The song of the mountains," she replied cheerfully.

"The one you were singing before?"

"Yep!" Cato brushed his hair back and sighed. Clove hitched closer to his hip and looked up at him.

"Fine."

_Little baby sleeps in the mountains_

_The whistle came and took him away_

_Landing in the terrors, and nightmares_

_It distanced, it shrivelled, far, far away_

_Mother crows her mournful sigh_

_As her child thrashed for life_

_She stared, she watched, she cried by the moon_

_Mother lies by the mountain, far, far away._

_The child grows, he burns_

_Deep in the forest night_

_He is courageous, he is innocent_

_Oh, all that they can do, far, far away._

_The mother weeps, she freezes_

_On the bloody, rocky soil hills_

_The child victorious, the mother gone._

_Once a story, now a song, far, far away._

***Meant to be strike out, but FanFiction doesn't have it.**_  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"This is the last training class for most of you. And also the last training class before the Reaping tomorrow. So better get your game on!" the instructor boomed. His voice pounded off the walls of the hall and it made Clove shudder. The last class before the Reaping… She wasn't going to volunteer for the Games this year, but thinking that the Reaping was so close, it made her nervous. She shouldn't be nervous. Clove trained to be better than others, to be better than she expected herself to be. But she didn't train to become a killer in a bloodthirsty game, nor did she want to. _I will kill for survival, I will not kill for entertainment_, Clove thought to herself. _I will not volunteer this year_.

The instructor shouted out instructions for the day's training session. He ordered a group of students to set up the hall. It was combat and fighting class, Cato's favourite. Clove could see it on his face, a smirk desire for a good fight. He stood cross armed next to her, looking at the instructor. He was flexing his fingers and preparing himself. Cato was always prepared. He glanced down at her, but Clove turned away immediately.

It was hard for Clove to look Cato in the eye lately. He never took her seriously anymore and usually, after an exchange of four maybe five words, he'd bring back the events of Kaylee's party. Then he would usually burst out into laughter. Sometimes Clove would hit him or just walk away. But every time Cato reminisced at her face, her cheeks wound inflame. That made it even more hilarious for Cato, of course. He began calling her 'Smoochy Tomato' too and sometimes he tried to kiss her again. It never worked. However, throughout the past month of teasing and mocking and torturing her, Clove never_permanently_walked away. She would stalk off, infuriated, at times but she would come back a few hours later or the next morning.

"Aw, what's wrong, _Snookums_?" Cato said sarcastically. Clove groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, asshole," Clove muttered. She turned back to the instructor at the front of the hall. He paced back and forth waiting for the hall to be set up.

"Hurry your asses up!" he boomed. The students setting up picked up their pace, as if they were scared of him. Most students were, anyways. "Okay, kiddos, today we're going to be learning the art of headlocks. If you're strong, it's a great way to snap someone's neck. If you're smart, it's a good way to hold someone hostage. If you get the chance, headlock that shit," the instructor said. Students nodded in unison and some whispered to each other. "Alright! Quiet! Can I have two volunteers?"

The hall fell silent and glanced around at each other. A few students had thoughtful look but most wanted to melt away.

"We'll do it!" Cato yelled out and raised his hand. Then he grabbed Clove's arm and raised it up. She tried to pull back but he was too strong.

"What? No we won't!" Clove protested.

"Excellent! You two would make good volunteers this year, you know," the instructor said, beaming. He gestured for Cato and Clove to make their way to the front of the hall. People made way for them, an aisle towards the biggest mat in the hall. The instructor stepped onto the mat and waved for them to come forward. Cato kicked off his sneakers on the side of mat and stepped on. Clove did the same.

"Isn't this exciting, sweetie?" Cato whispered. Clove elbowed him in the rib cage.

"You two," the instructor walked up to them and placed a hand on each other their shoulders. Cato and Clove's height difference made it a bit difficult for him. When Clove stood in from of Cato, her eyes made it up to his chin.

"Yes, sir," Cato said, his voice hinted with sarcasm. He smiled broadly at the instructor.

"Be quiet, boy." The instructor slid his hands off their shoulders. "I assume both of you know how to do a decent headlock. So, care to demonstrate?" Clove nodded first. "Good."

The class gathered around eagerly to watch. Cato looked at Clove once and winked at her before backing off to one side of the mat. Clove sighed and walked backwards. _When is this going to end?_ They both got into their fighting stance, ready. The class cheered, mostly for Cato.

"What are you waiting for?" the instructor said. "GO!" Clove didn't charge forward, she knew better. She stepped sideways, to her left. Cato stepped to his right. They both continued like this, but every three steps, Clove moved an inch closer. Closer, closer, closer until she got the right moment to strike. And she did. Cato was too focused on his movements, he didn't see her fist come into contact with his collar bone. But Cato was ready for the next strike.

It was a game of attempts and blocks. There was no real hit after Clove's first one. Their bodies was never more than a metre apart. There were limbs flying in all directions, their bodies twisting and turning strategically. They had known each other for so long, this fight could have very well be a game of outsmarting the other. It was as if they could read each other's thoughts. Clove's foot would go for Cato's hip but he was already there first. Cato's hand would fly towards Clove's back but she would block in time.

The students watched in awe, which was very unusual. There was no cheering but only gaping mouths, looking and learning from the best in their year. Even the instructor, a man with a big mouth, said nothing.

Finally, Cato found an opening in Clove's defence. He pushed her quickly and spun her around, his forearm against her neck. A perfect headlock. Clove was shocked and tried to struggle out. The students watch went crazy. Cato leaned down to Clove's ear, panting.

"I know you wanna kiss me," Cato murmured. Clove's face flushed and she elbowed him hard into the stomach. He let go of her and fell to the ground, clutching his abdomen. "That's gonna leave a mark," he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Can we talk?" Cato said, as they were walking home from school. By the time school finished, the whole student body had heard about their fight. People were saying that District 2 will definitely have a victor this year, because of them. <em>I will not volunteer<em>, Clove kept saying to herself.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Clove answered, not looking at him. A crisp autumn breeze brushed pass. Clove pushed her hair out of her face.

"Properly?" Cato pushed on and then stopped walking. He turned to face her. Clove looked back at him. "It's important…ish. Especially with what might happen tomorrow."

"You make it sound like such a big deal. It's just the Reaping," Clove sighed.

"So you're not going to volunteer?" Clove shook her head in reply.

"Are you?" Clove asked.

"Maybe." Cato turned away and kept walking. Clove hadn't really thought about Cato going to the Games. She didn't want him to. She didn't want to lose him yet.

They walked in silence until they reached the Market Road and Cato stopped. He leaned against a light post and crossed his arms.

"What?" Clove said, running her hand down her left arm.

"Want a drink or something? I really need to tell you something…" Cato said, straightening up. Clove didn't reply, she just turned and walked towards a drink store. They sat down at a table outside, under a yellow shade and ordered drinks. Clove tapped her fingers on the table, awkwardly. _What could possibly be so important?_The silence between them made the vibes even more awkward. Clove stared down at her dirty finger nails until the waitress bought out the drinks. She placed them hard on the table making Clove's yellow lemonade slosh out onto the table. The skinny, lanky waitress muttered some sort of an apology before stalking off.

"So…" Clove began, picking up her drink and sipping on the straw.

"Isn't this awkward…" Cato added, twirling the straw in cup.

"Saying something is awkward makes it more awkward. Get on with it," Clove said, a bit too harshly. She gulped down the contents in her mouth.

"I don't exactly know how to put this. You know, so that it isn't so awkward," Cato said. He brushed his hair off his forehead and pressed his lips together. He seemed thoughtful. That was rare for Cato, usually he would just nose dive into things without thinking twice. "Let me tell you a story."

Clove was caught off guard and choked on her drink. "Okay…" She put her drink down and sat back, crossing her arms. "Just what I need."

"There's this story, my mother told it to me once. It's extremely old, hundreds and thousands of years, maybe," Cato began. He cracked two knuckles. Clove liked old stories, Cato knew that. Especially stories that people don't tell often, the ones that the secretive and locked up safely. Clove leaned in, eager. Cato registered Clove's interest and continues.

"It's a story about two people. I can't remember their names but there was a boy and a girl. They were both young and naïve. There was something that kept them apart, a force or a higher power, I don't know. The two of them were forced to be enemies since birth, they had no choice and it wasn't like they could do anything about it either. So for years, they lived separate lives, learning to hate the other even though they didn't know each other. They only knew that it was right to feel this hatred.

"One night, there was a… meeting or gathering of some sort where a lot of guests attended. The two, the boy and girl, were there. It was her family's celebration, I think. And when they met, they had no idea that they weren't meant to ever cross paths. But it was too late. They had already gotten to know each other and they were already slowly falling in love with each other." Cato paused, waiting. Clove cocked an eyebrow, beckoning for him to continue. He shifted his stance looking uncomfortable. "So at the end of the night they had a secret meeting and they confessed their love for each other and all of that shit. He promised her that he will return and so on. The two lovers kissed and he left.

"Some other things happened with his family and also with the girl's family. But like he'd promised, he returned to the girl and they got married. Secretly, of course. Then a few events lead to the girl having to marry another man. She refused but her destiny was inevitable, already planned out for her. The boy was cast out for committing a crime of some sort and she was alone, defenceless and she had to marry this man her family had picked out for her.

"On the night of her wedding, she took a drug that put her to sleep, although everyone thought she was dead. They put her in a bed and decorated her in flowers. Finally, the boy, her true lover, found her with the man she was destined to marry mourning over her. They fought and the man fell. But the boy had lost what he loved most. Her." Cato sighed. "Gee, this is corny."

"No, continue," Clove said quickly.

"Alright. The boy found poison, and took it. He fell, dead on her body. But the girl's drug was fading away and she was waking up. She woke up only to find her lover dead. Heartbroken, she stabs herself with his dagger and they both end up dead." Cato waited for a response from Clove but he got none.

"'Star crossed lovers' they called them. That's where the name came from. The end," Cato finished. He leaned back and sighed.

"That was a horrible, horrible story. Tragic, but horrible," Clove commented.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they died for _love_. Out of all the things to die for! It's stupid because I don't think _any_ love relationship like that was worth dying for. Especially not in their case considering they barely know each other," Clove said. She sucked on the rest of her drink and set it down.

"Well, you've never been in love so how would you know?"

"Oh, and you have?" Clove raised an eyebrow and Cato hesitated. "YOU HAVE?" Clove burst out. Cato immediately flushed red and wiped his nose, trying to cover it up.

"I didn't say that," he said slowly.

"But you didn't say that you haven't… been in love," she laughed. "Who is it? Who is it?"

"I knew trying to tell you this was a bad idea…" Cato muttered.

"Who is iiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt?" Clove was almost bouncing up and down on her chair. Cato shook his head. "Tell meeeeee!"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"You."

Clove paused. "What?"

"You. There. I. Said. It."

"Wait, me?" Clove slid her hands back off the table and placed them intertwined on her lap.

"Yeah. I love… you," Cato said, pronouncing every syllable. "I think."

"Are you joking? Cause it's not funny," Clove warned. She was moving back, away from him with every word he spoke.

"I wouldn't drag you out here just to joke with you."

"Why now? Why tell me now?" she questioned, leaning back on her chair.

"I just figured if anything happened tomorrow, it would feel nice to get everything out in the open. And how knows what could happen."

"You're volunteering?"

"Maybe." There was a silence. _Tick, tock._

"Well, I… uh, need to go now," Clove said, rising from her chair. "Gotta run some… errands."

"Is that the best excuse you got?" Cato sighed.

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"You're not even going to tell me what you think? How you feel, perhaps?" Clove took three steps towards the entrance.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know how I feel." She left.

* * *

><p>When you make a mistake, you erase it and start again. When you falter, you get back onto your feet and try again. When you fail, you get push forward and try harder. When you betray someone close, your turn back to them and make up for it. When you forget, you retrace your steps. When you get hurt, you try to stitch back the wound. When you hurt someone, you help them with the stitching. Clove just hoped she had enough thread to sew up that cut she'd left with Cato.<p>

_Coward_, she told herself. _Why didn't I stay and talk to him properly? Why?_ The whole situation had bugged her all evening. She hadn't eaten since they had had their discussion that afternoon. Now it was late evening and it was getting dark. _I have to resolve this quick. Before it's too late_. Clove turned the corner of the fifth street. _But how?_She jogged down the street, breathing out cold air, letting it run through her messy hair. The sky had gone dark and even thought she knew where she was going, she felt lost. _How do I solve a puzzle that I have no idea what the pieces are?_ Clove ran under a small street light and stopped. She leaned against it, puffing. _What are the pieces to this puzzle?_ No one had ever told her they loved her, her parents excluded. It was all so sudden… or was it…

She got back into rhythm and continued running. She crossed the road and looked up at the sky. The stars were scattered endlessly like an ocean of glitter. A million pieces to one puzzle. It was almost impossible to put it all together… almost. Clove ran faster now, the night was coming to a close. _I can't let tomorrow come_. _Not yet, not until I have to say what I need to_. But what did she need to say? Seven, eight, nine strides down the road, turn left, ten, eleven, twelve, stop. Think. _What am I thinking about?_ Keep running. She picked up her pace again and ran. _Think of nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, Cato, nothing, Cato, fuck!_ Clove came to halt. Sweat beads dripped down the side of her face. _Almost there_.

She continued running for another minute and then reached the big white house. The house with the uneven picketed fence and untrimmed grass. The house she knew so well. The fence gate opened from the bottom, the pathway to the door was cracked on the fifth, twelfth and fifteenth brick, there were four steps leading up to the front porch… Clove bent down and undid the latch at the bottom left corner of the gate and pushed it open. She made her way down the pathway, not stepping on any of the cracked bricks. "The mutts will come and get you," Cato told her a few years back. "Don't be an idiot," Clove had replied. "They're everywhere," he'd winked.

Clove pushed it out of her head and kept walking. She reached the first step of the porch. The first step was uneven and it creaks. She remembered the first time she came to Cato's house, when she was the new kid, and she had tripped on the first step. "It's okay, I got you," Cato had said, smiling at her kindly, offering his hand. She had shrugged him off and helped herself up. Clove skipped the first stepped to avoid the creaking and stood up on the second step. The second year at school, the 'popular' kids had vandalized her locker and trashed her things. Because she bet them. Cato had made sure each of them got what they'd deserved. The third step was the one that Clove had carved hers and Cato's name to the bottom right corner. "One day, we'll be so filthy rich and famous that people will be cueing up to buy this piece of wood," Cato laughed that summer. "How do you suppose we become rich and famous?" Clove had answered after blowing the excess wood off her carving. "We'll find a way. We always do."

She stepped up onto the final step, the fourth one. The fourth year of school, this year, had been hell. And it was only because of the huge fight that Cato and Clove had gotten themselves into, with each other. It had been the only year that she really didn't have him next to her. But then again, they found their way back to each other. To be friends again… or more. So maybe, it wasn't so sudden after all. Maybe it had been coming all along, Cato's confession to her. Maybe the pieces had always been laid out in front of her, waiting for her to assemble them together. _How could I have been so stupid!_

Clove marched up towards the front door of his house and knocked on it twice. The door opened and she was greeted by Atillia, Cato's older sister. Her mouth was stuffed with food and she quickly tried to swallow it down.

"Hi, um, is he here? Is Cato home?" Clove stammered. She pushed her hair back off her shoulders. _Damn, next time you go and tell a boy how you feel, brush your hair,_ Clove told herself.

"Yeah," Atillia said, her mouth full of food, "Wanna come in?"

"Sure." Clove stepped into the house. It was all so familiar to her, yet she hadn't been inside for almost a year.

"I think he's upstairs. Feel free," Atillia said and disappeared into the kitchen. There was clatter of ceramics. Clove turned towards the stairs and made her way up. She walked down the hallway and found the second door. The one with the black ink marks stained on the wood. She stopped in front of door and clenched her fists together. _What do I say?_ And then, as if there was an angel perched on her shoulder, the answer came to her. _Don't say, just do._

She banged her fist against the door once. Nothing. She was about to do it a second time when the door opened. Cato stared at her, his face blank. So was his chest.

"What great timing you have," he remarked. "I also know of this story about a person and their lack of time. Timing issues are a real problem," Cato blabbed on. Clove stepped inside the room and looked at him.

"Cato," she said sternly.

"What?" Before he could say anything more, Clove kicked the door closed and flung herself around him, kissing him hard on the lips. He was shocked at first but fell into it. Like as if it was natural. Like as if it was meant to be. _Don't say, just do._

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet and dark. She could only hear the sound of Cato's heartbeat against her ear. It was even and soothing, something she could get used to. She ran her hand up his shoulder, his warmth making her cold finger tips melt. It jolted him awake.<p>

"What?" he said, groggily. His heartbeat quickened.

"Nothing," she replied, quickly. "Nothing."

"Well, shut up. I'm tired," Cato muttered.

"Oi! That's not very nice," Clove snapped. She pushed herself up on the bed, her elbow to the pillow and her hand on her palm.

"Mmmm, like you'd know what nice is," Cato replied, turned over to face her, reflecting her position. Clove didn't reply, she just kissed him softly and smiled. "See? You don't." She elbowed him where she'd elbowed him that morning at school.

"So, are you going to volunteer tomorrow? Like, honestly?" Clove asked suddenly.

"Why are you asking now? Again?"

"Curious. And you're almost eighteen, your birthday is in two weeks."

"No," Cato answered quickly.

"No? Why?" Clove blinked twice.

"Because I have something to live for now."

End.

_Hey, everyone! This is the end of this fanfic. Thank you to everyone who have stuck with me and finished reading! I hope you've enjoyed it (:_


End file.
